Forgetting what's hidden
by MadeOfCandy
Summary: Regina has one secret, one secret that she only tells to people who need to know. Will it be forgotten over time? This will be mainly before curse. Decided I'm going to split this story up, I'll do sequels with different aims.
1. Chapter 1

She threw the doors of the stable open, excitement flowed quickly though her veins. She just wanted to jump with joy and scream her news to the world, but that wasn't wise. The world wouldn't be so happy about her news.

"Daniel?" Regina asked, her voice jumped at the end as she felt the buzz run to her mouth.

"Regina?" Daniel returned her question's as he feared that something bad had happened. He pushed open the horse's door as he looked at his lover with alarm; he closed the door behind him making sure that the horse he was tending too didn't escape. "What's wrong?" He ran over to Regina cupping her chin in the palm of his rather large hand,

"Nothing, in fact my news is the opposite of bad!" Regina exclaimed looking brightly at her true love

"What is it then?" Daniel looked at the young woman with confusion; he brought his hand down to his side to dust off some sawdust that perched on the side of his trousers.

"I'm pregnant!" Regina's eyes glowed with pride, the joy in her eyes dimmed as she realised that she had no response from Daniel "Didn't you hear what I said? We're going to have a baby!"

"That's fantastic, it's just…" The father-to-be trailed off at the end of the sentence; he detatched his eyes from Regina's moving them slowly to the floor. Regina huffed in response she expected such a reaction from her father but not the father of her baby,

"Just… that your mother" Daniel sighed looking desperately to Regina,

"Daniel, this gives us a new beginning. We can leave here, raise our baby; it will be good. Please at least smile" she begged, Regina's heart broke the minute that her love looked disappointed about news that was meant to bring so much joy.

The young man spread a small smile across his worried face, "I'm happy about being a father, do not doubt that. I'm just worried about your safety and the babies" he cupped Regina's chin in the palm of his hand

"I'm going to hide it from my mother. I want her to never ever know" Regina confessed, shaking her head slowly

"How?" Daniel tilted his head slowly expressing confusion,

"I don't know, but I will" Daniel's lover said strongly pulling her head out of her his grip, she's always wanted to be a mother ever since her father had bought her a little china doll when she was little. She loved that auburn haired child like it was her own child, from then onwards Regina thought it was her destiny to meet her true love and bare him a beautiful baby girl. Now there was a chance and she wasn't about to let it slip threw her fingers.

It wasn't long before Regina departed from the small stable, she walked slowly home taking the time to think about her future with her new child and trying to figure a way that she could keep her child from the evil clutches of her mother.

When Regina got to her family's home she tried her best to keep the noise of her entrance to a minimum. She closed the door silently and smiled as she remembered the growing bud that developed inside of her,

"Where have you been?" an old woman asked, Regina gasped as she turned to see her mother waiting her arrival,

"I went for a late horse riding lesson" Regina lied, her mother paced towards the nervous young woman,

"Regina, it is late. You know I don't like you to be out when it's getting dark" Cora hissed getting very close to her daughter,

"I'm sorry mother, I was just -"

"I don't want to hear you're excuses Regina" Cora snapped, "Just go" Regina nodded at her mother's request as the old woman flicked her hand dismissing Regina.

Regina hopped up the stairs to her room the feeling of joy over her baby was still lingering in her mind; she pushed the doors open and fastened them closed when she was sure her mother wasn't near.

She sat on her bed, contemplating the different ways that she could try and hide her child from her mother.

It felt like hours that she sat on the side of her bed deciding how she would hide the massive bump that would occur when time went on; the only thing that she thought practical was to wear a corset to minimize the look of the bum. She slept sound that night knowing the baby wouldn't be subjected to her mother.

**Author's Notes :**

**Was short chapter but just wanted to get into it to see if it would be a hit? **

**Review? Follow? Favorite? **

**Also i think it would be good for you readers to get to know me a little? Would help you get into my miiinnnddd ^.^**

**Okiieee so i'm from London in the United Kingdom**

**I'm 16 and has twitter, if anyone wants my username PM me?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_7 months later_

Regina jumped off her horse as she approached her and Daniel's normal meeting place, she flinched as she felt a crunching pain from her stomach, however these pains were normal at first she thought it was her losing her child, she cried for hours but the bump kept growing; even if it only grew I little bigger. At the moment the place that the baby lay looked like a fat lump, the young woman's mother thought that her daughter was just putting on a few pounds; the corsets that had kept the bump from growing too full size had hidden Regina's pregnancy from her controlling mother.

"Regina are you ok?" Daniel asked running towards his love, she nodded slightly as she squeezed her eyelids together. Regina handed the horse's reins to her lover as she placed one hand on her thigh and the other on her small baby bump,

"Is she ok?" Daniel asked feeling useless in helping minimize the pain that Regina was feeling,

"You're sure that it's going to be a girl, aren't you?" Regina chuckled but was cut off quickly as she clenched her teeth together,

"She's going to be a little Daddy's girl" Daniel replied trying to keep a positive vibe, "Is there anything I can do?" Daniel ran to the tree quickly tying the reins tightly around the bark, he then made his way back to his pregnant lover.

"No, I'll be fine. I normally just injure it for a couple minutes and it goes away" she explained, scrunching her face up

"This has been over a couple of minutes" Daniel warned getting onto one knee in front of Regina to try and get eye contact,

"Daniel, it'll be ok. I'm sure" Regina looked to her baby's father and tried to smile as best as she could. They stood in that same position for a while longer, Daniel had finished trying to help; he thought it best that he left her to deal with it like she normally would.

When Regina's pain ceased to exist they moved further towards further towards the tree trying to shield their meeting, they feared the most that Cora may find out about their forbidden love.

"I thought we could take a ride to Firefly Hill." Daniel explained as Regina smiled brightly up at him, "We can make it by sundown, have a picnic-"

"I can't. I have to be back in an hour – tea time. A lady never misses her tea time." Regina interrupted, she rolled her eyes as said the word _lady _she didn't are about status, and she never had cared she just wanted to be loved.

"This is absurd. Stealing kisses between lunch and tea? When are you going to tell your parents about us?" The young man asked looking at Regina; he knew that her mother wouldn't agree but if they were to be together, with their new child, Cora had to know.

"It's not my parents." Regina sighed, "It's her." Regina looked at the dull green grass as she cringed at the thought of her mother

"I don't understand. So, I work in the stables. She started out as the daughter of a miller. Wouldn't she, of all people, understand?" Daniel asked, Cora made no sense to him

"She does. But… But, she thinks one's trajectory needs to keep moving up and…" the nervous woman's voice faded quieter as she thought she may offend her lover

"And I'm down." Daniel admitted, he wondered if Regina thought the same and was just too scared to say it; would she be the same as her mother is too his little girl?

"She believes that, Daniel. I know better." Regina said re-assuring her doubting lover, he looked into her eyes and found truth. He smiled as her eyes reminded him of his undying love for Regina.

"Regina, tell her. She'll get over it. What can she do?" Daniel asked Regina's eyes flickered with disbelief; she couldn't believe that he was asking such a silly question.

"Have you not seen her magic? Th-The real question is, what can't she do?" Regina fearfully stuttered, nobody could comprehend what her mother could do. That's why they had to get away from her before the baby was born; however Daniel didn't exactly see it like that.

"Who cares about magic? True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything." Daniel was confused as to why Regina was so scared of her mother.

It was then when the couple heard a distressed shriek,

"Help!" A little girl's voice cried,

"Shh. Someone's here." Regina whispered fearing the worst she looked to see where the awful noise originated from, she saw a speeding horse flying from the fields around them.

"Somebody, help me!" The little girl cried again, Regina looked at her lover; she couldn't leave the girl to speed away from whoever she was with. She ran away from Daniel jumping back on her horse, she flinched as the baby reminded its mother that it was there. She kicked

"Come on, please, stop! Help me! Help! Help me! Please help me!" Snow let a small tear fall from her eye as fear spread through her veins, she didn't want to die and if someone didn't save her soon she would die; she was positive this was the end.

Regina caught up to the scared child; she extended her hand out to the small girl "Give me your hand!" Regina insisted

Snow grabbed the young woman's hand quickly holding on for her dear life, Regina pulled the child off her horse and onto her own. Regina sighed as she watched the wild horse speed away, her own horse however was slowing into a halt; she let the little girl slip from her grip as she tumbled of the horse to the ground. Regina slid off her horse flinching as the pain from her tummy returned, she ran over to the little girl helping her off the ground; she tried her best to ignore the aching pain that existed in her womb.

"It's okay, dear. You're safe." Regina told Snow as the little girl got to her feet,

"You saved my life." Snow smiled her eyes dazzled with admiration for this woman that had saved her life,

"Are you alright?" Regina asked the quite shaken child,

"Yes. But I'll never ride again." Snow still couldn't break the gaze she had on the beautiful woman that knelt before her.

"Nonsense. The only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible." Regina advised smiling at Snow,

"Thank you." Snow chimed

"Regina." The young woman smiled, Snow breathed out heavily as she accepted the name of her most wonderful saviour,

"I'm Snow. Snow White" with that the princess threw her arms around Regina engulfing her in a hug, one that sent a tingle through Regina's spine.

After Snow departed Regina jumped back on her horse and rode towards Daniel; she slipped off her horse as he emerged from behind the tree.

"Who was that?" he asked, taking his love in his arms and pecking her with a small kiss

"Snow white, sweet really; she hugged me and it was really nice. Do you think our baby will hug me like that?" Regina asked looking down at her small bump,

"Of course, she will cherish your every breath just like I do" Daniel smiled caressing Regina's cheek

"So, you _know _it's going to be a girl, does that mean you have any names in mind?" Regina chimed looking up at her partner

"I like Lily, I like Lily a lot!" he laughed,

"I like Lily too" Regina smiled before kissing Daniel.

**A/N :**

**Just to let you all know... When i was writing on Wattpad i tended to change the names alot, **

**but luckily i think i like Lily... A lot! ahaa, **

**so i think we should ok! But just for future reference, if i do decide to change the name i will say, but don't be suprised ;) **

**Hope you like this chapter,  
**

**and if you want to have a look at my Wattpad stories, My account is called 'ArmyOfTwo'**

**There's another version of a story like this one,**

**A 1D fanfic, **

**A Teacher/Student Story that i will be updating soon i think**

**and **

**A disney story but that is like actually just one chapter and i need to update it to actually getting the story going. **

**But luckily for all you readers on here; this story will be my priority! **

**Read? Follow? Review? Favorite? **


	3. Chapter 3

_1 month later_

"Are you ready?" Daniel asked as Regina ran into the stables holding a small bag; just the necessities that they would need to get by for the first week or two.

"Let's go." Regina smiled as she took Daniels hand, they ran hand in hand towards the exit to the stables; Regina gasped as she took in the blockade that was stopping them from leaving,

"You could've at least left a note" Cora hissed, she flicked her hand causing the couple to fly backwards into the stable; Cora then progressed into the stable herself slamming the doors shut behind her and locking all the ways of escape.

Regina whimpered as she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach,

"Mother, I-" Regina started, she pushed the pain to the back of her mind focusing more on the fact that her mother had discovered Daniel,

"Don't. You sneak out of my house in the dead of night, and think I won't notice? How dare you." Cora snapped, as Regina and Daniel helped each other up

"You're impossible to talk to. Stop with the magic and listen to me. I want to be with Daniel." Regina cried trying to get her mother to listen to her demands, yet she wouldn't dare mention the baby. That would surely bring her mother into pure anger

"Oh, you don't know what you want. But I do. I didn't make the sacrifices I did in life, to get you to the cusp of greatness, so that you could end up the wife of a stable boy." Cora shouted, anger boiled within her

"But it's my life." Regina reasoned,

"You foolish girl. It's mine. After what I had to do… The deals, I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us this life, and you just want to toss it away?" Cora asked, but Regina was sure it was a rhetorical question

"Stay strong, Regina." Daniel whispered to his love, he kind of wanted this to happen; Regina needed to face her mother sooner or later.

"Your magic can't keep us apart. I love him." Regina spat,

"And I love her." Daniel told Cora,

"And I love her, too." Cora repeated back,

"If you loved me, you wouldn't try to keep us apart." Regina sighed, she hoped that her mother wouldn't act rationally to this; this was the one time for her mother to show that she could love.

"And if you loved me, you wouldn't try to run away." Cora retaliated,

"I'm sorry, but this is my happiness. We're going." Regina snapped, taking Daniels hand

"No, you're not." Cora grumbled,

"So, what's your plan? You're going to keep us here forever? Because that's what you'll have to do." Regina asked,

"So, this is… Your decision? This will make you happy?" Cora asked, her tone had softened now

"It already has." Regina smiled looking at her love

"Then, who am I to stop you?" Cora smiled as her daughter embraced her,

"Thank you, mother."

Cora then took the young man who was to be her son-in-law away from Regina; Regina smiled as she thought about her new life with husband and baby, and now also not having to hide from her mother,

"Daniel. If you want to have a life together, a family… Then, there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children." Cora told Daniel, the young man couldn't help but smile his lovers mother didn't know how soon he would have a child

"Thank you. I understand. Because that's what you're doing now." Daniel smiled

"Yes. It is." Cora smiled back, she then plunged her in Daniels chest; Daniel had never felt such pain. He tensed his back as the stabbing pain ran through every part of his body

"Mother!" Regina shouted, she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Her mother couldn't kill her love, it wasn't fair… she needed him… the baby needed him. Cora clenched her teeth as she pulled the young man's beating heart from his tender chest; Regina let a tear fall from her eye as Daniel's limp body fell to the floor. The broken hearted woman rushed to her lover's side lifting his lifeless body onto her lap

"No! No! No, no, no." Regina repeated letting her tears of disbelief fall on Daniel's stone cold, white skin. Cora's face showed no emotion as she squeezed the glowing heart crushing it to dust, destroying the life that it contained. The dust flakes settled on the ground, they blended with the dust from the stables, you would almost think they weren't there, but for the young pregnant woman they would always be there. She forever would look down onto that gastily stable floor and see the ash of her love scattered on the floor. "Mother, why have you done this?" Regina could only just bare to call the hag her mother, she murdered the young mother-to-be's love, the one chance Regina had of true happiness.

"Because this is your happy ending" Cora's face turned evil, her face presented a cruel smile,

"What?" Regina's voice was broken, she was broken by death. The young woman looked at her lost loves face again, and then an idea sprung to mind. True love's kiss broke any curse, she kissed him and kissed him again, "Wake up, wake up" Regina whispered wondering why it wasn't working.

"Oh, you have to trust me, Regina. I know best. Love is weakness, Regina. It feels real now. At the start, it always does. But, it's an illusion. It fades. And then, you're left with nothing. But power, true power, endures. And then, you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I've saved you, my love."

Three small words would stay with the young woman for life, _Love is Weakness, Love. Is. Weakness._ They would never fade from her memory. Cora pulled her daughter from the floor; Regina yanked her arm from her mother's grip as she rose from the dusty ground.

It was later that night, when Regina was locked in her room that she had a chance to cry properly. She stroked her small bump cooing the small child in her stomach,

"It's ok; Momma will keep you hidden from all those nasty people. I won't let her get you; I love you Lily, you're Momma's special girl." She cried letting her tears trickle slowly down her cheek, "I will find a way to get Daddy back, he will come back and look after you; protect you"

She got off her silky bed and wondered over to her balcony, she ran her hand over the cold wall as she looked to the glowing moon

"Daniel, why did you leave me? I know it wasn't you're fault but I can't do this without you – Lily needs her Daddy and I need to love you, I need you to love me. Why would she do this to me? Why would she put me through this? I love you Daniel, please come back" she asked as a small tear fell onto the cold surface.

**A/N:**

**Dedicated this chapter to; **

**Sweetangelmist **

**Sal owl**

**AnfromedaEBlack**

**YellowBrickQueen **

**CCangel**

**Thank you guys for all you're follows, favourites and Reviews! It's motivated me so much to carry on writing this, Love ya all **

**Review? Favourite? Follow? **


	4. Chapter 4

_Regina's Wedding Day_

The young bride looked at the large wrapped gift; she straightened out a wrinkle in her dress that was caused by the unnoticeable bump. She desperately wanted to know what was behind the smooth cream packaging; Rumplestilskin had told her that it was _A portal. A passage between lands. This is a portal to a specific, annoying little world. Use to me, but, for your purposes, a perfect. You're unlikely ever to see her again. All she needs is a little push._ She wondered how a portal could be so big and so obvious; if she was to surprisingly push her mother into the portal how could her mother see it like this? The logic confused her. Regina smiled at her stomach as she felt her little Lily kicking against the tight corset that held in the bump; Regina knew it was bad to restrain her bump and it would probably effect Lily in some way but the troubled woman thought it better that Lily wasn't as normal babies were rather than subjected to the evil ways of Regina's murdering mother.

On that precise morning it wasn't the wedding or how she looked in her fine white wedding gown that worried Regina; it was how she was going to get rid of her mother, since being first exposed to the hideous ways of magic when she was just a child she had always feared the price that magic came with. She swore to herself back when her mother killed the young girl's favourite handmaid that she would never use magic; yet here she was, on her wedding day contemplating using magic to throw her mother through a portal. She knew it was for the best, Lily didn't need such evil in her life and with her mother gone Regina could find a way to bring Daniel back without her mother getting in the way.

Regina was looking on her balcony looking at the kingdom that was soon to be hers when she heard heeled footsteps progressing through the room, she knew it was her mother. Cora noticed the gift that stood in the middle of the room and started to inspect the odd object,

"What's this?" The old woman asked, looking at her daughter. Regina turned on her heel looking at her mother then at the gift

"I don't know. A gift?" Regina mumbled pretending that she didn't know that this particular 'gift' would send her mother somewhere far. Regina walked slowly over to where her mother stood

"Maybe it's a portrait." Cora presumed, she flicked her hand removing the cream wrapping from its place. Regina and her mother stood looking at the portal which took the innocent shape of a looking glass, the unwilling bride sighed as she looked at the gift that was so unobvious that Cora would never guess it's true value,

"Oh, a looking glass. Not nearly as personal. I wonder, sometimes, if the people really love you." Cora stepped into the view of the looking glass yet she did not look at her image; she shook her head thinking of the reasons why the people wouldn't like her kind and beautiful daughter,

"I'm doing my best, Mother" Regina shrugged, she was offended by her mother's comment; she didn't choose to be the new Queen and she certainly didn't want to be loved by people because she was of higher status, she wanted to be loved by people that wanted to get to know her because she was kind and caring.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. Come here." Cora hummed as she proceeded forward towards her daughter, she took her daughter hand and guided her closer to the looking frame

"Look at you with your whole life ahead of you. And it's going to be better than you can imagine." It was then that Cora stepped in front of Regina's reflection making sure all forces was on her, "The King's not a strong man. The kingdom will be yours. Raise the tributes, form a personal guard, let everyone know where the new power lies, and you'll hold the hearts of your people in your hands." Cora explained. The old woman looked at her young daughter in the mirror taking in the essence of the long awaited success; Cora knew from the beginning, that one day her daughter would be Queen. Now this day was here and the woman couldn't wait to spend more days making her daughter more powerful; making her daughter just like herself. Regina however didn't see it that way, her mother's plans had made her even more motivated to push the stupid hag through the looking glass to that other annoying little world. Cora was using Regina and the Queen-to-be was sick of it, Regina turned from her mother looking over the poor kingdom

"Is that what you would do, Mother?" Regina asked

"That's exactly what I would do." Cora chuckled to herself,

"Well, the thing is, I don't want to be you." Regina cried, she turned back to the hag and lunged to push her controlling mother through the looking glass but Cora had stopped her daughter she had wrapped the distressed bride in a blue magic stopping all movement.

"What are you doing? You think it's that easy to get rid of me? You're stuck with me forever, darling. Because I'm your mother, and I know best" Cora explained holding her daughter in her control. It was during this speech that Regina saw the magical being that was Rumplestilskin appear in the mirror he pushed his hands forward signalling for Regina to just push her mother. Anger boiled up inside the bride, she felt hatred that she had never felt this deeply before. She pushed her way out the bounds that her mother had formed around her and with a force that was unknown to Regina pushed her mother through the looking glass. Cora looked at her daughter desperately as she held tightly onto the frame of the gift yet her daughter did not help, Cora then realised that she had pushed her daughter too far but it was too late. Cora's wrinkled old hands let go on the golden frames and she disappeared into a ripple of the glass. Regina shielded herself as the glass from the gift shattered into a million pieced across her floor, she looked at her hands as she realised the power that pushed her mother through the glass was magic. Regina had used magic, she instantly felt guilty but a buzz tickled down her spine causing Lily to move; it was when the buzz stopped that she realised that she loved using magic.

Later that night Regina lay in bed thinking about the magic that she would learn with Rumple, she had always thought that magic was bad but she wondered how magic could be so bad when it felt so good. The new queen decided that it was best that she learnt how to use magic; she could use it for good, she could protect Lily from all the dangers in the world. She sighed as she raised her hand looking at the shining ring that reflected the moonlight on her finger, she let a tear crawl down her cheek as she looked at the ring that hung from a small silver chain around her neck,

"I'd rather I was wearing your ring Daniel, I should be far away from here with you saying my vows; I miss you" she mumbled wiping the tear from her face. The new Queen felt a crunch in her stomach, yet this one was unlike the others it felt like she was being stabbed, she arched her back as her stomach twisted and turned.

"No Lily, not now" she puffed. Regina pushed herself off her bed and pulled a silk robe around her body, she hobbled down the corridor she had to find a handmaid that could help her. She got to the end of the corridor when she spotted strawberry blonde hair shutting the door to Snow's room,

"Johanna?!" she cried as tears started to tumble from her eyes,

"Your highness, are you ok?" The old handmaiden asked running towards the Queen who was now leaning heavily against a wall,

"You have to come with me" Regina ordered pressing her teeth together, she couldn't scream

"Ok, ma'am take it easy" Johanna nodded walking over to Regina, the handmaid slipped her arm under Regina's shoulder allowing the young woman to lean on her. Johanna helped Regina back to her bed,

"What's going on your majesty?" Johanna asked propping the pillows up for Regina to lean on,

"You cannot tell a soul, do you hear me? This has to be a secret!" Regina said in between puffs,

"I promise my lady, I will not murmur it to anyone without your permission" The confused hand main promised,

"I'm pregnant, I have been for months and she's coming" Regina cried clutching at the covers,

"What? But you only just got married to the-"

"She isn't the kings, her father is dead. My mother murdered him" The young woman let out a small cry as she remembered the night that Cora ripped out Daniel's heart.

"Oh dear your highness. I am sorry for your loss, Ma'am are you sure your pregnant though. There doesn't seem to be a baby bump" Johanna sighed feeling Regina's stomach

"I am she's been kicking a lot recently, and this pain its unbearable please just get her out!" Regina shouted,

"You think it's going to be a girl?" Johanna smiled as she left the room, Regina clasped at the white linen sheets as a tight pain shot through her body. The handmaiden returned moments later with a bowl of water and a cloth,

"I know it's going to be a girl" Regina snapped.

It wasn't long after that Johanna relieved Regina of the pain that labour was causing her,

"You were right, your highness it's a very tiny little girl" Johanna smiled as she washed the child off in the bowl of water, Regina sat up to look over at her baby but Johanna was blocking her vision,

"Let me see her" Regina ordered wiping the sweat of her head with the clothe that lay beside her,

"Have you got something I could place her in?" The handmaid asked, still leaning over

"No but go into my drawer over there" Regina smiled pointing over to the drawer that sat next to the balcony. Johanna did as she was told and pulled out a small pink blanket,

"Whose is it?" Johanna asked,

"It was mine, from when I was born" The new mother replied, she held out her hands beckoning for the old woman to place the baby in her arms,

"Here you go your highness" Johanna smiled as she placed the child in Regina's soft arms, Regina smiled looking down at her baby,

"She's tiny" Regina chuckled, "I thought that she would have some deformities because I restrained the bump but she doesn't; she's beautiful, just very small"

"What are you going to call her?" The thrilled handmaid asked walking to the other side of the bed to pick up the cloth and bowl,

"Lily, her name will be Lily. But Johanna you have to listen to me, you must never mention her existence; not to Snow, not to the king not even to my father" the queen said looking at Johanna as she rose from the floor with the bowl in her hand,

"Ok" Johanna simply nodded, and bowed as she walked towards the door,

"By the way, I'm going to need your assistance much more now. You will be the only one to know about Lily and you will help me" Regina shouted, the handmaid nodded in return

Regina looked into the resting face of her baby and couldn't help but smile, "You're a beautiful girl for Momma, aren't you? I will get Daddy back for you"

The new Queen fell asleep with Lily tucked into her arms, a small smile lay on Regina's tired face as she dreamt of Daniel's face when he meets Lily. Magic would bring back her Daniel.

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for your Reviews, follows and favourites! I'm on half term now so I'll update a lot more, I'm kind of writing in-between revision**

**Exams done on 19****th**** June, BAM! So excited :')**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know that I did some bad skipping, I missed out the whole bit with Rumple but seeing as you are all reading a OUAT fanfic I figured you would all know that bit of the story and therefore not get confused! **

**Review? Follow? Favourite? **

**Thank you again! Means a lot to me! **


	5. Chapter 5

Regina smiled as she smoothed down the small pile of silky brown hair that lay on Lily's head, it had only been a couple of days since Lily was born but she already had proven to not be that hard to hide, her little body was only the length of Regina's forearm. Johanna entered the room with a large basket covered over by a cloth; Regina had banned anyone else from entering

"Did you get the clothes?" Regina asked turning to the handmaid watching her place the basket on the dresser by the door,

"Yes but they'll all be quite big, she's a lot smaller than the average baby" Johanna said lifting the cloth off the basket,

"Did anyone suspect anything?" Regina asked her voice turned stern as she wondered over to the basket,

"No your highness, well snow wanted to know what I was carrying but I told her that it was something private for you" Johanna explained, the Queen handed the servant Lily and nodded as she took out a dress,

"Good – all these are nice. Thank you Johanna" Regina smiled, as put the cloth back over the basket.

"Not a problem my Queen" Johanna smiled in return, "Little Lily deserves the best"

Regina walked over to her bed pulling her riding boots from under the bed, she slipped them on

"Regina? Can you do my hair again? I want it nice like you did it before, remember?" snow babbled quietly as she wondered into the room, Johanna's face dropped as she saw the little girl progressing towards the Queen. The handmaid looked into her arms; to the sleeping baby she gasped and turned to head for the door,

"Johanna where are you going?" Snow shouted back as she caught a glimpse of Johanna disappearing around the door,

"I just wanted to leave you and the Queen alone for a bit Sweetie!" Johanna shouted back shutting the door quickly behind her,

"Snow! What are you doing in here?" Regina snapped, standing up from the bed

"I just wanted you to do my hair, you know, like how you did it that other time? It was pretty!" Snow chimed, swaying side to side

"Snow I told everyone that they have to receive prior permission to come in here!" Regina shouted, Snow jumped back as her step-mother shouted at her, she didn't expect that reaction

"I didn't think that applied to me" Snow reasoned timidly, looking at the floor

"Well it does!" Regina shouted as she looked behind snow, "Where did Johanna go?" she asked,

"She said she was going to give us some time" Snow mumbled,

"She did? Ok, well I'll come and do your hair later but I need to go out now. So just make sure you don't come back in here" Regina told snow smiling at her,

"Ok!" Snow smiled skipping from the room; Johanna hobbled back in the room and smiled innocently at the Queen,

"Where is Lily?" Regina asked letting out a huff,

"She's here Ma'am" Johanna responded pulling the child from under her robe,

"Thank you Johanna, but unfortunately I'm going to have to ask you for another favour" Regina sighed taking Lily from the handmaid,

"Anything you ask your highness" Johanna smiled,

"Look after Lily for a couple of hours? I have some business to attend to" The Queen asked, she looked down to her daughter and smiled as the child opened her eyes slowly, "Momma's going to find a way to get Daddy back, so be good for Johanna"

"Of course my lady" Johanna smiled offering her arms out for Regina to place Lily lightly in them. Regina then left leaving Johanna smiling brightly at Lily who reflected the same big smile.

Regina quickly made her way to the forest just outside her palace, where Rumplestilskin waited for his new apprentice; she walked slowly towards the scaled creature as he revealed a small wicked smile.

"How does it feel to be Queen?" Rumplestilskin cackled bowing his head slightly

"What are we doing today?" Regina asked instead of returning the answer to Rumple's Question, she looked at the pure black unicorn that lay on the floor not far from Rumple; the young Queen pondered why the pretty beast was present at her lesson.

"I want to recap on yesterday's lesson" Rumple stated looking at the horse,

"Ok" Regina replied nodding, she straightened down her cloak as she prepared herself to do magic,

"Now, show me what you've learned. Immobilize it." Rumple ordered Regina looked up to unicorn that reared as the nervous young woman stepped closer to it. She pushed her hands up towards the horse causing it to freeze, glowing in a deep blue magic.

Regina chuckled to herself as she watched her magic take hold of the black unicorn, "There. I did it" Regina smiled looking at her teacher

"Excellent work, my apprentice. Now there's just one last tiny, tiny, teeny little detail." Rumple snickered; he looked into the smiling face of his apprentice and pointed his thumb at the animal "Take its heart."

"Like what my mother did to-" Regina started, her face dropped at the thought of her mother with Lily's father's heart glowing in her wrinkled hand; the memory of her lost lover deepened her thoughts,

"Oh, your true love. Indeed. Then, you already know how it's done" Rumplestilskin smiled. Regina looked to the floor reminding herself of the ash of Daniel's heart that lay on the stable floor, she then looked at the unicorn. She decided that she would try and take the heart so that after she could learn how to restore a human heart; that would surely bring her lover back.

The Queen shuffled towards the creature holding her hand up slowly towards its chest

"Gentle. If you do it right, no harm will befall it. Unless, of course, you will it" Rumple stated looking carefully at the woman's hand which was hovering over the animal's chest.

Regina pulled her hand away shaking her head "I can't. It's innocent" she cried,

"Nothing is innocent." Rumplestilskin spat, his thoughts cursed his apprentice for not being strong enough to pull the heart from the unicorn. He pushed his hand through the creature's chest, grabbing the beating heart before he pulled the living organ from the unicorn's body. The blue force that covered the animal disappeared as the horse fell to its feet again under complete control of the dark one.

"Now, it belongs to me. You see, when you take a heart, it becomes enchanted. Stronger than a normal heart. You're not hurting the beast – you're controlling it. Now, show me you know what to do with that power" Rumple explained as he used his other hand to motion the magical horse to lower itself down from its standing state.

Rumple chucked the enchanted heart to his apprentice; the young Queen caught the heart and looked at it with confusion

"Kill it." Rumple ordered,

"What?"

"You've seen it done, now do it yourself. Show me, you can take the next step in your training. Crush it." Rumplestilskin explained making a crushing motion with his hand, he wanted to see if the new Queen had the passion and motivation to take power over a creature and take its life.

To rumple's surprise the Queen started to squeeze the heart, removing the life from the creature's body. The unicorn withered on the floor, crying as the pain flowed quickly through its body, it was then that Regina relaxed her grip to the organ. She sighed as she realised she was unable to perform this cruel task

"Dearie, dearie, dearie. And I had such high hopes." Rumple tutted,

"And I didn't sign up to kill unicorns." Regina spat looking disgusted at Rumple, all she wanted to do was use magic to return Daniel to his living state,

"Magic is power. Until you can take power, you're not learning anything. Do you want me to teach you or not?" Rumple asked,

"Yes."

"Then there's one simple question for you to ponder" Rumple started waiting for the young Queen to think about this statement

"I'll tell you anything." Regina stated looking at the scaly man,

"I don't need the answer – you do. What's holding you back?" Rumple asked, he knew the answer but he wanted the Queen to think about the answer and work out how to overcome this obstacle.

With disappointment playing on his mind Rumplestilskin left his apprentice hoping that they'd return to their lesson tomorrow and she'd be able to destroy a life. Regina wondered back up to the palace thinking about her lost love; she pushed the heavy door to her room open keeping her eyes on the floor. She didn't look up to Johanna at all the Queen slumped on her bed and covered her face in her hands; consequently the handmaiden was confused about what to do with the situation she had found herself in.

"Your highness? Is there anything I can do?" Johanna asked looking at the distressed woman

"Pass me Lily" Regina sighed, holding her arms out for her child

"Here you go my lady, want me to get you or Lily anything?" The handmaid enquired walking over to the drawers to fix up the messy draws

"Just dress Lily whilst I change, I want to take her somewhere" Regina mumbled, stretching her arms out to give her daughter to Johanna

"Of course your majesty" Johanna replied nodding and taking Lily. Johanna slipped the tiny child into a small blue dress and lightly brushed her light brown hair, Johanna soothed Lily whilst she was waiting for the Queen.

Regina returned to the room dressed in a cream dress, she walked slowly over to the dresser and pulled out an ivory cloak, she pulled it around herself and turned back to Johanna.

"Your services won't be needed for a while, thank you" Regina smiled taking her daughter from the servant's possession,

Regina pulled her cloak over her arms so that Lily was hidden; she raced towards her family tomb trying to avoid anyone who may stop her for a convocation.

She pushed the heavy doors open and dashed down to the room in which she had stored her lover; she stood at the doors of the room wondering if she should proceed in. She felt warm tears sliding down her cheeks; she walked up to the glass coffin and waved her hand protecting Daniel with a spell that froze his body in time.

She smiled through her misery as she moved the cloak away from Lily,

"Lily this is your Daddy, he's asleep for now but I will wake him up soon." She looked down at her daughter who was looking back up at her smiling, "Daniel look, it's your daughter, it's Lily. Remember that? When you told me you liked the name Lily and I said I liked it too? And you said you knew it was going to be a little girl? You were right Daniel" She sobbed as more tears started to flow down her face "She's your little girl, and you need to wake up so she can be a Daddy's girl"

**A/N: **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this! It's really lovely to get your reviews and stuff? **

**Does anyone have a better title or summary? I don't think it's good … Suggestions would be appreciated loads! **

**Review? Follow? Favourite? Thanks guys! Again **


	6. Chapter 6

"I was told that he was a wizard Lily, I thought your daddy was actually going to come back._ I'm sorry. I failed. The heart wasn't strong enough. It couldn't withstand the procedure._ The wizard said, but in fact he was not a wizard just a fake; he was just Victor Frankenstein and I was lied to. But don't worry Lily, if Daniel can't protect you I will; I'll learn magic and use it to protect you. I will keep all the evil away from you, and I will keep you away from the evil of the world, you are my world Lily and I won't lose you like I lost your Daddy" Regina whimpered, Lily lay in her arms asleep and unaware of the events that occurred earlier in that day. Regina pulled her necklace that she kept Daniel's ring from around her neck and held it tightly in her hand, "Darling, I'm going to give you something special and you have to take care of it because your Daddy gave it to me" Regina smiled, she then placed the necklace around the small child's neck. The mother couldn't help but smile and chuckle slightly as the necklace was nearly the length of her daughter "It looks beautiful on you honey"

_**15 years later **_

"Lily?!" Regina called in her family tomb; she'd already checked the castle and the gardens for her daughter. She franticly ran down the corridor towards the room, in which she kept Daniel's body,

"Lily! Where are you?" she shouted, she threw the doors open to Daniel's room and smiled as she took in the image of her small child

"Lily" The Queen sighed walking over to her daughter's side. Regina tucked a piece of Lily's thick brown hair back into the braid that she had lining the crown of her head,

"I was talking to Daddy about things, he listens best" Lily mumbled wiping a tear that was crawling slowly down her cheek.

"You can always talk to me about it?" Regina asked, as she ran her hands through the loose hair that flowed down her daughters back,

"You are too wrapped up in your Business to listen to me properly" the child sighed as she twirled her father's ring in her fingers,

"My business will never ever be more important than you Lily, do you hear me?" Regina said sternly. The Queen took hold of her daughters chin and pulled it slowly so that Lily's eyes met with her own,

"It doesn't seem like that sometimes" Lily admitted, looking up at her mother

"I'm only learning magic to keep you safe my dear; I don't want to lose you like I lost your father. For the same reason I asked you to stay inside the castle" The woman said,

"I know, but I thought it would be fine because it's Daddy and I got Johanna to bring me anyway" Lily mumbled pulling her head from her mother's grip; Lily didn't understand why she had to stay inside she'd watch girls playing together from her balcony ever since she was young and wished that she could be part of their fun. Her mother said that the outside was dangerous but it didn't look that way at all,

"Even with Johanna you were still exposed to the outside world, there are nasty people who want to ruin the light in your life. Look at what happened to Daniel" Regina reasoned as she ran her hand again through Lily's brown locks,

"I won't do it again" Lily muttered with disappointment dripping from her voice,

"Good girl" The Queen smiled, "You know you look so much like your father"

Lily truly did look like her father's child, her eyes glowed a crystal shade of blue and her long brown hair was the same shade as Daniels. Regina was proud of what her daughter had become, her beauty was like nothing that she'd seen before and the child was rarely ever disobedient; the matter of Lily's height only added to the perfection that Regina saw. Only being 4ft 11" worked to Regina's advantage.

"I hope so, tell me what he was like again" Lily smiled,

"He was warm and loving. When I was with him he made me feel like the most special person in the world, he would have been such an amazing father. He would have spoilt you rotten and you would have been the luckiest girl in the world. His eyes were to die for; I'd often find myself melting into his eyes and getting lost; just like yours actually. You have the same eyes they sparkle the same way in the light, I'm glad I have you because you are my last connection to him" Regina smiled stroking her daughters hair, Lily looked at her father in the class casing as her mother described him. She imagined him running after a younger version of herself in a big green field, where the air smelt like roses and the three of them where the only people for miles. She imagined him catching up to her and throwing her over his shoulder as her giggles were searching to find an end and failing. Then in her daydream her momma came over and smiled a genuinely happy smile at the both of them before embracing her husband and daughter in a large hug.

It was when the child realised it would never be a reality that she let a cold tear hop quickly down her cheek,

"Oh baby, don't cry. Daddy wouldn't want to see that… he wants to see his little girl smiling and happy" Regina cooed turning her daughter around and wiping her tears from her small face.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking about Daddy being here, what life might have been like" Lily pushed her mouth into a smile and wiped her eyes; she sniffled as she tried to dry her face and hold back the tears,

"It's ok Lily, shall we go home now?" Regina asked looking at her daughters teary eyes,

"Yes" the young girl smiled as she tried to keep the remainder of her feelings inside her,

"Bye Daniel, I love you" Regina muttered placing a small kiss on her hand which she then touched lightly on the glass coffin then walking to the door of the chamber,

"I'll see you soon Daddy, I love you lots and lots" Lily confessed as she placed her hand over the glass cabinet by her father's face, "Don't worry I'll be back soon" she whispered before another tear fell quickly onto the glass,

"Come on Darling" Regina urged her daughter away from the coffin hoping to take away the sadness that it was bringing her. The last thing she needed today was for her daughter to be sad.

_Later that day_

"But momma why can't I come?" Lily asked as she followed her mother across the room,

"Lily, I've told you over a thousand times. People down there will want to hurt you and you know I don't want to lose you!" Regina huffed as she threw the lid to a small trinket box open and pulled out a rather nice pair of silver earrings,

"So you're just going to hide me forever?" the girl asked looking at her mother's reflection in the mirror,

"Look, I know in your opinion I'm doing this to be nasty… but Lily, I'm not. I'm doing it to keep safe; the world is_ full_ of evil people, one of them killed your father and if they get hold of you, Lily…" Regina shook her head trying to erase the thought from her mind, she turned to her daughter and held her arms making sure that she listened, "Lily you are so important to me and I don't know what the hell I would do if I lost you. So, please, if not for your sake for mine; stay away"

The Queen then rose from her bent down state and started walking towards her bed,

"But what if I were to act as-"

"I SAID NO LILY!" Regina shouted dumping herself on the silky bed; she buried her head in her hands, and she heard Lily run quickly out of the room,

"Lily? Sweetie… ugh" Johanna tried to stop the upset child but she carried on running past. The handmaid shook her head as she walked quickly towards the Queen,

"My Queen, May I ask what is wrong with Lily?" Johanna asked nervously as she played with her apron,

"She's just questioning why she has to keep hidden, again" Regina sighed lifting her head from her hands and reaching down to retrieve her heels,

"Maybe she just doesn't understand?" Johanna smiled; she went beside the Queen and tucked a small piece of hair back in a grip,

"Johanna, I've explained numerous times; it's getting tiresome. But she still will not believe me, I hate the fact that I have to have arguments with her about it" Regina sobbed as she yanked the straps on her heels to their place,

"She's young-"

"She's 15 Johanna, she's not a baby anymore" The Queen snapped, she then immediately took a deep breath and smiled "Sorry, I'm just angry and frustrated. Would you be able to find Lily and Make sure that she's ok?"

"Of course your highness" Johanna bowed her head down and ran from the room. Johanna cared for this child, she guessed probably as much as the Queen did she ran to the young princess' room but she wasn't there.

Regina sat in her chair at the table watching all her husbands close friends dancing around to celebrate the King's birthday; even with the room full of adoring subjects the young queen never felt so alone. She didn't focus on a particular person until her husband, went to the front of the hall to make a speech

"No gifts are required to mark this special day, for they all pale in comparison to the greatest gift of all – my daughter, Snow" The man smiled as his daughter smiled lovingly at him,

"Father…" Snow blushed as she climbed onto the small stage accompanied by clapping, "Father, you make me blush."

"Every day I look upon your face, and I am reminded of your dearly departed mother. Who, like you, truly was the fairest in all the land" Leopold smiled as the father and daughter looked deeply into each other's eyes. The Queen sniffed in her tears and pushed her chair back as she got up; she walked quickly from the room trying to get from the scene as soon as she could.

Her apple tree from home would bring her comfort so she made her way out into the gardens and stood by it, looking into the glowing moon as it teased its happiness.

The Genie who hand been freed by the kind king followed the beautiful woman to where she stood

"Not in a festive mood?" The man asked surprising the young Queen,

"No one seems to notice my absence" Regina whimpered not diverting her eyes from the white moon,

"I noticed. Such a lovely tree." The Genie said inspecting the leaves and apples that took seed on the tree,

"Yes, it's from my childhood garden. Well, the tree and I share something in common – neither of us can leave the palace and neither of us truly belongs. No matter how hard I try to please the King, he will never love me the way he loved his first wife. I'm trapped by the memory of a life they used to share." Regina explained as she turned to the tree and held one of the apples delicately

"I know about being trapped more than anyone. Maybe this will lift your spirits." The Genie smiled, presenting a small mirror to the Queen,

"So you can see yourself the way I see you."

"And how do you see me?" The Queen asked, as she plotted a plan in her head

"As the fairest in all the land."

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for your favourites and following, **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Sal Owl, **

**Just for all your positivity to this story. **

**I can't remember who posted it but there was a review saying that in the last chapter Regina was still sweet towards Snow, **

**I didn't mean to portray any different, I wanted it to be like an in the moment shout, in fear for her daughter? So she went back to being nice after? **

**I don't know if that makes sense tbh ^.^ but I just thought I'd explain it ! ahaa**

**Thanks though guys! This all means a lot to me! **


	7. Chapter 7

The only noise left in the room was the scrapping of the metal key against the hard wood of the door as the guard twisted the key in the lock, Regina sobbed as she swept her hand over the place where her Diary and Mirror had once lay. Fear dawned on her as her fingers fell around the ridges and patterns of the small music box that the Queen played as her daughter attempted to sleep.

She ran to the door and banged on the wooden barriers that shut her in the small room,

"I need my handmaiden!" The young woman cried continuously, her fist began to ache as she pressed down hardly on the door; she pounded one last time before she shrunk to the floor and immersed herself in the thought of her daughter being found.

The door creaked open causing Regina to fall back as her back had no further support. She looked up at the angered Guard, who stood looking down at his Queen

"I need my handmaiden please" The woman frowned as she pushed herself carefully off the ground,

"Why?" The guard snapped looking through the open door and nodding at his colleague,

"That is none of your business sir, I request my handmaiden _now_" Regina ordered keeping an authoritative tone in her voice,

"Of course your highness" The guard smirked as he bowed down and made way for Johanna to slip into the room "Don't be long" The guard hummed, shutting the door and locking it again.

"What's wrong My Queen?" Johanna asked as she quickly tucked a small tuft of her hair back into the tight net that kept it neatly out of the way,

"Johanna, Lily is not here!" Regina gulped back her tears,

"Yes Ma'am, she is downstairs watching the King and Snow" Johanna announced,

"What? No, she can't be that close to them and plus you need to sneak her in here so I can look after her" Regina gasped, her mind was running wild with things that could go wrong with her daughter being near her husband.

"Sneaking her in may not be possible your majesty, John out there is one of the King's most trusted guards. The man tells his royal highness _everything _including who is visiting you at the moment!" The handmaiden sighed,

"Just get her in here; I don't care how just do it!" The Queen snapped turning to the table and running her fingers over the music box again.

"Of course your majesty" Johanna nodded even if the young woman couldn't see it and departed from the room.

Meanwhile the King was in the main hall revealing all his troubles as he confided in his daughter; little did he know that two pairs of crystal blue eyes were investigating his every move from behind a large pillar. The young girl had never seen anyone like him in her life; his actions towards the older girl sitting next to him expressed the feeling of love and happiness when the man was around her. She didn't dare blink; the thought of missing a slight moment was too saddening.

"My daughter, I don't know what to do about the Queen. I fear that she does not love me as I wish her to" The man sighed; Lily's eyes widened as she realised that the older girl was in fact the man's daughter, this is why she had felt so drawn to look at him. The young child had always had an interest in the relationship between the young woman and the older man now she realised why; a tear soaked the girls warm cheek as she realised that she wanted what that other girl had, a loving father. It wasn't till that thought had passed that she focused on what else the man said; He wanted the Queen to love him. But the Queen was her mother, which meant that this man wanted her mother's love but he couldn't because the child's Momma was married to the King.

"Father just give her time, once this man who stole her heart has gone she will dedicate her love to you! I know it; she did not mean to hurt you like this. I know the Queen and she wouldn't do something so evil" The girl smiled, Lily smiled as well as she watched the young woman's teeth gleam in the light as she looked adoringly up to her father.

"Lily May Mills, now what do you think you are doing?" Johanna whispered creeping up next to the child,

"Who are those two people?" Lily whispered back completely ignoring the previous question, she gazed wide-eyed at the father and daughter,

"That's King Leopold and Princess Snow" The handmaid smiled pointing instinctively at the two of them,

"They're amazing!" Lily chuckled quietly. The two hidden figures jumped as a large cough rang through the large room,

"Johanna, what are you doing?" Leopold asked, the servant bit her lip as she moved her head from behind the pillar and tried to put on her best smile.

"Just running an errand for the Queen" She smiled looking quickly down at the child who sat with her hands covering her mouth behind the pillar

"What behind the pillar?" Snow chuckled as she rose from her place kneeling next to her father,

"Yeah I had to get… err" The woman looked down at Lily who passed her up a small broach from on the floor "This broach that she lost! She needs it terribly; you know what she's like with her outfits everything has to be in place!" Johanna's laugh was uneasy as she showed the broach to the two royals,

"Ok" Snow smiled as she held her hand out for her father "Shall we go for a walk in the gardens?" She asked before her father nodded and took her hand, they wondered slowly out of the large hall leaving Johanna smiling slightly at Lily,

"That was way too close Lils!" Johanna chuckled, as Lily huffed loudly "Come on, your mother is going to be entering into a panic attack if we don't get you up there soon" Johanna said raising an eyebrow at the young child as she rolled her eyes,

"Ok, just as long as you do not tell her I was down here" Lily smiled pushing off the floor and brushing down her pastel blue dress,

"I already did, sorry sweetie but she wondered where you were and… "

"It's ok" Lily smiled and she slipped her hand in the old woman's "You were only doing your best for me and Momma"

Johanna smiled at the young child as she pulled the child's hood over her head before they walked up to the door of Regina's Chambers.

"Who is this?" The guard spat as he pushed his knife lightly into Lily's bodice, Lily gasped as the sword came into view; the sharp weapons had always scared her she associated them with pain so she didn't like them.

"Just a servant girl to clear up some mess that the Queen made" Johanna smiled as the Guard moved his sword from the child's belly to her neck; he used it to instruct the young girl to lift her head.

Lily gulped as the hood fell off her head,

"Looks too _pretty _and _fine _to be a servant girl" The guard chuckled as he looked behind him at another guard,

"Who would she be if she wasn't a serving girl?" Johanna snapped causing Lily to jump and the guard to quickly move his sword,

"In child" The guard ordered as he unlocked the door and let the two women in.

Regina waited by her vanity table until she heard the lock click, when the small sound occurred she turned quickly to her daughter,

"Lily" She smiled running over to her and embracing the girl in a tight hug, she then pushed the child out of her chest and looked sternly at her "What were you doing downstairs watching the King?"

"I didn't know he was the King, he has always fascinated me so I went to go look" Lily mumbled looking at her feet, Regina had to lean down to get eye level with her daughter,

"It's dangerous to get that close to him and Snow, do you hear me?" She asked, "Johanna you may leave"

The handmaid nodded as she kissed Lily on the head then knocked on the door to get it unlocked, when Regina was sure that the woman was out of the room and the door was looked she proceeded "Lily if my husband finds out who you are and who your father is he would take you away from me and never let me see you, do you want that?"

"No" Lily sniffed as she started to feel guilty for her actions; she hated to disobey her mother even if it wasn't purposefully.

"I love you and I don't want to lose you like I lost your father" Regina smiled, as she investigated every inch of her daughter's face thinking once again of her resemblance to the Queen's True love. Lily smiled back and pushed herself into her mother's arms.

Regina jumped as she heard the door being unlocked,

"Oh dear, I didn't think about visitors" Regina gasped as she bit her lip looking around the room

"Open the door to my room and I'll go in there" Lily sighed seeing the desperation in her mother's eyes, the Queen flicked her hand and the Mirror on the wall opened up revealing a dim lit room. Lily kissed her mother on the cheek and then ran quickly through the Mirror and sighed as the light that came through from her mother's room was shut away. The young girl hated this room; it was one of her mother's weaker spells and had resulted in it looking like a dungeon. Lily didn't mind being in there in circumstances like this but she much preferred to stay in her mother's room in which she very often shared her mother's bed when it was night.

Regina let a deep breath release from her mouth as the mirror clipped shut seconds before the door to her chamber was flung open,

"Daddy!" Regina smiled as she took in the figure of her small plump father; she ran to him and hugged him taking in his fresh scent. She huffed as she watched the Guard behind her father smirk as he slowly shut the door and locked it … again. Regina hated that he found pleasure in locking his Queen up; when she was in power he would be the first to pay the price.

"Regina, what is this of a secret lover?" The old man asked as he removed himself from the embrace,

"It is nothing father just a little way for me to help get power, he will help me kill the king" Regina smiled evilly at her father, the old man sighed as he looked at his daughter and saw Cora when she was younger. He knew his daughter was turning to the second version of her mother and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"How are you going to attempt that?" Regina's father asked looking around the room quickly before looking back at his daughter,

"Them" She smiled pointing to a small box on her dresser, her father hesitantly wondered over the box he quickly glanced at Regina who nodded looking excitedly at him; he then turned back to the box and pressed his ear lightly on the box.

His eyes widened as he heard small hisses,

"Regina" Henry started; he looked desperately at his daughter begging her with his eyes not to murder the King. He just wanted her to live a normal life, maybe have a child and most of all _not _be evil.

"Daddy, look at me! I'm trapped her in my own palace, I'm supposed to be his Queen and he's locked me away! I don't want my life to be like that" Regina reasoned,

"This is the only way?" the old man asked taking hold of his daughter's arms,

"Yes Daddy, the man he's waiting for me. Take this to him and tell him that the guards won't let you see me and that this is the only thing that will set me free. Once he brings them up to me then I will do the rest of the work" The Queen smiled releasing her arms before stroking the top of the box

"When and where?" Henry sighed looking at the box,

"By my apple tree in an hour" Regina smiled knowing that she had accomplished something by convincing her father to take part in this ever so evil plan. The old man took the box and tucked in under his arm, he kissed his daughter on the forehead and with a gulp he left.

Regina smiled as she flicked her hand opening the mirror, Lily coughed as she stumbled through the mirror

"I love you Lily" Regina smiled brightly as the child ran over to her, The Queen pulled the girl into her arms and stroked her hair as the child leant into her mother's chest,

"I love you too Momma" Lily whispered as she rubbed her head into her mother's chest,

"We'll be free soon Darling"

* * *

The Genie slipped his knife from its case and pushed it lightly through the wood of the Queen's tree. The heavy apple dropped in his hand as he lowered it from the tree, he cut a small piece off the side of the apple with his knife, and he looked at the big bulk of bark as he sensed a presence.

"I was beginning to worry you wouldn't come" The magical man smiled before putting the piece of juice red apple in his mouth

"You were expecting the Queen?" Henry asked looking around cautiously to see if anyone would be a witness to the convocation he was about to hold. The Genie turned around horrified at the sight of the old man, the box he held confused the Genie,

"Who are you? What have you done with her?" The freed slave asked as he pointed his small knife at the intruder,

"The King has locked her away in her chambers. My daughter is a prisoner in her own kingdom" The old man mumbled still not taking his eyes off his surroundings,

"You are the Queen's father?" The Genie stuttered looking at the older man,

"Please, take this to her. The palace guards won't allow me into her chambers. They know I'd die for her" Henry asked quickly, he pushed the box towards the man

"But you…"

"The King trusts you. He doesn't know that you have my daughter's heart. The guards will allow you in. Give her this box." Henry stated handing the small box over to his daughters '_lover', _the young man looked at the box confused,

"Wait – I don't understand. What is in it?" He asked

"This is the only thing that can free her from this wretched life. If you truly care for my daughter, I know you'll do whatever it takes to set her free" The old man explained as he placed the key to the box lightly on the top, he looked at the magic man and nodded before leaving.

The Genie stood by his Queen's tree holding the small box with still no clue as to what it was, he looked at the box and noticed the small key that lay lightly on top. He picked it up and fiddled around with it in his hands; he noticed then that the end of the key was engraved with something.

He lifted it further into the light, the light shone through the holes revealing a small skull and the Genie immediately wondered… What did this mean?

**This chapter was kinda long but I wanted to get a lot of stuff in! **

**Follow? Favourite? Review? **

**I appreciate it all so much guys! Thanks, **

**But I only have 2 exams left! So I'll be done a week tomorrow! Yay! **

**10 week summer here I come! OMG so excited, **

**And then to top it all off Mcfly go and announce they are adding two more dates to their 10****th**** anniversary! OMG I can't even deal! **

**So in conclusion! More updates for all of yaaa ! **

**Thank again guys and Review please ! **


	8. Chapter 8

Regina kissed her daughters head as Lily squeezed her mother's waist tightly; Lily didn't want to leave the young woman especially after hearing the convocation that had earlier occurred between her mother and a man. She didn't want her mother to kill anyone, she was sure it wasn't right but the child knew that Regina wouldn't listen to her and would carry on with the deed anyway. The only way she could stop the task was to wait with her mother and make sure that she couldn't meet the man that would help her kill the king.

"Baby, let go" The Queen whispered as she stroked her daughter's soft brown hair, Lily ignored her mother's comment as a tear slipped through her tightly shut eyes. Regina looked down at the young girl, she noticed the small tear that sat in Lily's dark brown eyelashes; she forcefully pushed her daughter away making sure that the grip that Lily held was no longer intact.

"Lily, what is wrong with you? You're just going to Johanna's chamber whilst I do some business" Regina asked holding the upset child at a distance,

"I just…" Lily started but her thoughts stopped her from continuing the sentence, she hoped that her mother wouldn't turn bad by committing this action and it was just a case of gaining more freedom. Regina pondered what her daughter was thinking about and why the hell she was crying over going with Johanna, it wasn't like it was far. Regina's attention turned to other such matters when she looked over her balcony to the outside world, the sky was turning dark; her mole would be here soon.

"Lily, just go with Johanna. Now!" Regina shouted Lily's body shook with fear at the volume and forcefulness of her mother's voice; she had never shouted that loud before. The young girl could see the anger boiling up in her mother's eyes; she looked to the floor as she walked slowly over to Johanna who placed her hand softly on Lily's back trying to comfort the child.

Regina breathed out heavily as she realised the anger from her body, she'd never got that angry at her daughter before and she knew why the child looked so frightened. It broke the Queen's heart to see the fear in her lily's eyes but she knew that it had to be done otherwise her child would have never left, she would be in a bad situation if the Genie found Lily or if Lily found out the true intentions of this 'Business' meeting. Regina knew for a fact that if Lily ever found out what she was doing it would break her heart; the Queen had already made a pact with herself that whatever she did to the King and Snow, Lily should never ever find out.

"Come on Dear" Johanna smiled at the child as she pulled the hood from the cloak Lily was wearing over her head, the handmaid always tried to look positive for Lily, whatever the circumstance. Johanna did not know (or want to know) what her Queen was doing, but if it upset Lily it upset her.

As soon as she heard the door click shut Regina's thoughts turned to the matter in hand, she paced over to her vanity table and pulled the chair out before sitting on it. The Queen smiled at the thought of the freedom she would possess after the King was dead, not only the freedom to make her own decisions and move around but the freedom to make Snow White pay for her actions. Her smiled turned into a frown as her thoughts darkened, the young woman's mind hissed at the memory of the night Snow White promised to keep the secret of Regina and Daniel's love; that night taught the young Queen never to trust anyone again. Snow white would pay for the life that she took; she took not only the one chance that Regina had of happiness but the most important person in a child's life, Lily's father. Regina's heart broke even more than it already had every time that she watched Lily admire her father's lifeless body, what kind of a life is that? Watching your father sleep forever in a glass cabinet, whilst other selfish beings run around playing happy families with their father and a step-mother that she stole.

The Queen hated Snow with every inch of her being, the girl ruined everything and she would never ever be forgiven.

The thoughts of evil and hatred were stopped when she heard a loud bang on the door; she focused on the task, as she heard the door open and click shut meaning that the foolish Genie had entered. Regina smiled brightly as she turned to the magical man,

"It's you!" Regina exclaimed as she rose from her seat. The Genie placed the box he carried heavily on the table as the Queen ran to him and they embraced; the man smiled softly as he took in the scent of his love, he couldn't get enough of this woman and he wanted to make sure he never lost her.

"My love for you grows stronger with every beat of my heart. But the King has read my diary – found my mirror. Soon, he will discover the truth about us. There is no escape." The Queen explained pushing away from the hug and looking into the eyes of the lovesick Genie, she had to keep her content, evil smile down as she acted like she was in love.

"There is always an escape. Your father said what's in this box would give you your freedom." The Genie said, placing a hand on the box. He wanted to know what was in the box so he handed her the key and watched as Regina studied the box intensely.

"Yes, I believe it will" She hummed; she placed the key slowly in the lock and turned it. She held her breath as she lifted the lid of the box revealing two hissing snakes; The Genie gasped silently, this was not at all what he expected… what would the Queen do with these poisonous reptiles?

"The Agrabahn viper. A snake so deadly, it can kill anything" Regina mumbled, the thought made her shudder even though she knew the snakes weren't meant for her.

"With a single bite. This serpent is from my homeland – I know all too well of its poison. But why would you have it brought here?" The Genie asked, looking into the broken eyes of his lover he wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be ok; he wanted to kiss her head and whisper quietly into the curve of her ear that he was going to make this pain go away. But he couldn't, it would all be a lie.

"There is no happiness left for me in this life. One small bite and I shall be free from this prison forever. I'm sorry we couldn't be together, my love. Perhaps, in another life, we will find each other again." The Queen looked at the serpents and slowly moved her hand towards the snakes, she could see their teeth ready to latch onto her skin and send harmful toxins through her veins. She hoped that her plan would work and that the Genie would stop her, for her own sake and for Lily's.

Regina let out a tiny sigh of relief as the man grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from the box,

"There is another way. What if the King…didn't live?" The Genie asked, as he let go of the Queen's wrist. The young woman hand to restrain her smile even more when she heard her plan going just as it was supposed to

"You would do that for me?"

"For you, I would do anything" The man smiled looking into the deep brown eyes of the woman he loved, Regina smiled and threw her arms around the man

"I don't know what I'd do without you" Regina stated as she pulled away from the Genie,

"You will never have to find out" The Genie smiled, he looked at the box wondering how he was going to have the guts to murder the king and whether the king deserved to have his life ripped from him; especially by the man whom he freed. However, he had to do it for love … he had to do it for Regina.

* * *

The Guards stopped the handmaid and young child as they emerged from the room, everyone waited for the door to click shut before they decided to make any further movement. Lily held onto her guardian tightly as the guard who seemed to be more superior pressed his swords towards her again; a guard moved behind them twisting the key in the door, locking the Queen inside.

"This serving girl was in there a while to have been clearing up a _mess_" The guard snapped flicking the hood off the young girls head with his sword,

"I had some problems with her majesty; I didn't want to bother you with having to unlock and lock the door twice so I told her to wait" Johanna explained pushing the sword lightly away from the position that it was in; on the child's shoulder.

"If you say so" The guard hummed as he slipped the sword back in its holder by his side.

Johanna smiled innocently at the guards as they moved round them and away from the Queen's room, Lily pulled her hood over her head as they proceeded down the corridor. The walk to Johanna's chambers was only short but they walked the journey in silence,

Lily couldn't help but re-live the moment that her mother shouted so violently at her over and over again in her head. She'd never seen her mother so angry in all her life, she didn't like the side that she'd just seen and she never wanted to see it again. The child slumped miserably down on the soft bed after Johanna pulled the cloak from around her; Johanna noticed the sad mood that the girl possessed at sat lightly beside her.

Lily was like a daughter to Johanna, she loved the girl like she was her own; to see such a glum face plastered on the beautiful palette saddened the old woman. The handmaid pulled Lily into a hug and kissed the top of her head as the young girl started to sob into her chest,

"Lils, what is wrong my dear?" the old woman whispered,

"Nothing, it's ok. I mean … I'll be ok" Lily quickly murmured, she didn't want Johanna to find out what the Queen was up to, the young girl didn't want to lose the only friend she had because her mother did something awful.

"Well, there is obviously something wrong Lily because I've never seen you cling to your mother that tightly before" Johanna chuckled as Lily rose from the hug,

"I just love her, and seeing Princess Snow without a mother has made me cherish mine more" Lily fakely smiled, she wiped the tears from under her eyes and tried to look as positive as she could,

"Lils, you couldn't cherish that woman more if you tried. There is obviously some other reason behind all this" Johanna tucked her hand under the girls chin as they looked into each other's eyes "I've known you since you were born Lily; I know when you are lying, and you are lying"

"I'm… I'm just worried about Momma, she's been acting strange" Lily confessed, she bit her lip knowing that it wasn't a total lie but still was,

"Oh dear, your mother just has a _lot _on her plate, what with this mystery man and all … just give her time she will come around" Johanna advised,

"Thank you" Lily smiled.

* * *

"The guards are getting very suspicious your highness; it's hard to keep making excuses as to why Lily is constantly in and out of your room" Johanna whispered as she shut the door behind the child and herself,

"What have you been telling them?" Regina asked as she smiled at her daughter who was taking off her cloak,

"That she is a serving girl, they think you need a lot of help; they are also growing evermore suspicious of her, as they say; she does not look anything like a serving girl" Johanna explained, Lily wondered over to her mother's bed and sat on it, she fiddled with the ring that hung around her neck

There convosation was not able to be carried on as each female jumped in surprise due to the arrival of the king. Regina's eyes dashed towards Lily who looked at her in fear then back to her husband who dismissed his guards.

"Johanna you may take the serving girl out" Regina ordered fearfully, Johanna nodded but the King pushed his arm in front of Johanna stopping her from moving,

Lily slowly got up from the bed and edged towards her mother; The Queen looked fearfully down at her daughter as the child came up behind her and held onto the back of her dress. Regina smiled weakly down at Lily whose eyes were fearful as she looked at the king from behind her mother. All three females knew that the king being here was not a good sign especially with Lily in the room; Regina and Johanna hoped that the King would buy their excuse and believe that she was a serving girl.

"I know that child is not a serving girl" The King spat pointing at the child, "I've held it back for years and years hoping that once of you would come forward and tell me yourselves, but 15 years is silly Regina; and Johanna Snow trusts you more than anything and your keeping this secret from her, is that fair?"

"You highness I was only doing what the Queen…" Johanna started

"The Queen shouldn't be keeping secrets from her husband" Leopold cried, Regina felt Lily shake behind her

"Please sir, lower your voice you're scaring her; how did you find out?" Regina asked,

"The guards told me about their suspicions about this _serving girl _and also do you think I wouldn't have noticed baskets and baskets of clothes being brought into my castle, every so often getting bigger and bigger" The King explained, "Regina what is her name?"

"I don't know, I told you she is the serving girl!" Regina stated trying to convince the king,

"Regina don't you dare lie to me anymore, I know that this is your daughter, my question is… is she mine?" The King shouted looking at Regina,

"Please STOP shouting?" Regina asked, "She's not yours"

"So you are with another man behind my back?"

"No, I was with a man before you married me. My true love, I fell pregnant with him and Lily was born the night of our wedding"

"Lily, her name is Lily. Why didn't you just tell me? I would have been her father" Leopold sighed,

"She has a father, he may be dead but he's her father and I didn't want anyone to replace him. Plus, I've hidden her from everyone even my father, I don't want her to get hurt" Regina mumbled looking round at Lily who was still tucked behind her back, Lily looked up at her mother but they did not exchange a smile; they looked frightened into each other's eyes, frightened about what was to happen.

"I wouldn't replace him just be there for her, Regina why do you think I would hurt-" The king started,

"Daniel is her father! She doesn't need another one, if I decided she needed another one I would have said something! But I didn't and I'm her mother, I'm _the _only person she needs in the world" Regina shouted,

"Regina, calm down please. May I just meet her?" The king asked smiling brightly, Regina looked down to Lily and then thought of the deed that the Genie was meant to perform so Leopold could meet Lily but not pass on the knowledge of her existence. It was late and he would go to bed soon before consulting anyone else,

"Of course" Regina smiled moving out of the way, Lily looked to her for re-assurance and Regina nodded smiling slightly.

"Hello Lily… Or should I call you Princess Lily" The King smiled as he leant to Lily's height and held his hands out, Lily looked at him wondering what he wanted her to do by holding out his hands; she wondered forward straightening down the skirt of her cream dress.

"I'm not a princess" Lily giggled in a small voice, she stood in front of him as his hands dropped to his side,

"Of course you are my dear, you are the Queen's daughter therefore you are a princess" Leopold smiled but then frowned suddenly as his eye caught the ring that lay on the curve of Lily's chest, "What is this?" he asked pointing to the item on the necklace, the young girl looked down to her chest and started to twirl the ring in her finger,

"It was Daniel's engagement ring, I thought it was best that she have it" Regina hummed looking at Johanna; the handmaiden was leant on the dresser rubbing her head excessively. Regina knew that she felt bad for lying to Snow but it had to be done, for Lily's sake.

"You were engaged?" The king asked, he rose to his full height again and looked Regina confused,

"Yes, I was. But he died" Regina simply stated making sure that she wasn't forced to go into it so much.

"Oh, well I am going to retire to my room now. I'm sure we'll have so much more time to get to know each other Lily" Leopold smiled looking down at Lily then to Regina again, "Goodnight my wife"

"Goodnight your highness" Regina smiled,

"Goodnight Johanna, don't worry too much about Snow; we'll have to tell her tomorrow but she'll be fine" Leopold explained turning to the handmaiden and smiling; he then exited from the room smiling quickly back before the door clicked shut.

"Everyone's going to find out about me, what will happen after that?" Lily quivered, her voice shook with her fear; her mother had told her for as long as she could remember that people in the outside world were dangerous, she was scared about what would happen when she was revealed to the world.

"Nothing will happen, I promise" Regina smiled walking over to Lily and embracing her. Regina smiled in the thought that by tomorrow morning the King wouldn't be able to reveal her secret. Her Lily would stay hidden.

**I'm well sorry that this Chapter has taken so long! **

**I've finally finished exams and like because we're on summer – me and my friends went over the top on going out and stuff! **

**Ahaa, feel super good to be free! **

**Ahhh! So exciting! Camp in a month, honestly if you have not camped you have not lived! Ahaa, **

**Hope you liked this Chapter, **

**Review, Favourite and Follow! Thank you guys! **

**Lovveeee yaa ! **


	9. Chapter 9

Lily stood on the balcony looking down at her mother and the princess snow white; she twirled the ring around her neck as a single tear dripped to her cheek. She pulled her deep blue hood further over her head as she felt it slipping back, she hated the fact that her mother had killed especially someone's father; the Queen knew that Lily needed a father and that she'd do anything to get her's back. Yet, Regina still deprived another of a father and since the murder Lily had noticed that her mother had turned darker, everything about the young woman was dark and dim but Lily had kept these thoughts to herself the last the child needed was to anger her mother. She lifted her hand up and wiped the side of her palm under her eye removing the evidence of crying, she watched as her mother took Snow into a hug; the young girl's heart sunk when she saw the teary face of Snow white. The princess had nobody left now; no mother no father, just her step-mother who hated her for a reason that wasn't clear to Lily. The young child could not watch the upset woman anymore, she sighed as she walked along the balcony and down the stairs to the door to the gardens; her mother was too wrapped up in the death of her husband to notice that Lily was gone so she took the chance to go outside and sit in the beautiful palace gardens. She pushed open the heavy door and smiled as she took in the scent of the fresh air and flowers, one that she had only known from the window in her mother's chambers. She clicked the large doors shut quietly hoping to avoid any attention and potential questions that she didn't want to answer; she walked down the stairs of the castle and down the main path of the Gardens. Lily slowly flowed around the gardens until she found a seat on a ledge next to some flowers that she liked, the young child sat near the pretty flowers and started to caress the petals; she was careful not to pull any of the beautiful white petals off, she liked how the middle was light pink it made them even more pretty. Lily had only ever seen flowers in the palace where they were cut from their home and dying slowly, she lent down and smelt the flower smiling at the sweet scent.

* * *

Snow white walked through the gardens her eyes searched the ground in front of her as her tears dampened the warm cobbled floor, she wondered what she had done to deserve her parent's being taken from her; especially her father who was taken by a man who he saved. Snow would never speak to a Genie again in her life, since a child she'd always imagined Genie's to be good people who were helpful and kind but she was wrong. Genie's were evil people who got jealous of things that other people had, who took lives because they were unhappy with their own; A larger tear fell to the ground as she remembered her father introducing the Genie to her,

"_Snow, meet my friend … The Genie of Agrabah he is our guest now" _Her father called him a friend, he didn't deserve that pleasure. Her thoughts were broken when she looked up and saw a small child sitting by the Lily Flowers, she'd seen the girl around the castle before, she'd never looked at her face properly but the way she dressed was different from anyone else in castle so it was obvious when it was the same girl. Snow walked up to the girl and lightly placed her hand the child's shoulder,

"What are you doing?" She tried to be soothing and nice but her teary face and sorrowful mood expressed otherwise, Lily jumped from her seat and walked quickly backwards before stumbling over the trunk of a small tree. The young girl fell to the floor squinting as her head hit the floor, Snow gasped as watched the small figure of the girl hit the hard cobbles on the floor she immediately knelt down and brushed the hair and consequently the hood away from Lily's face. Lily opened her eyes she felt a tear drop from the corner of her eye as she looked around her; she couldn't see much as she vision was blurred, but she could feel a smooth hand caressing her cheek,

"Who are you?" Lily asked in fear, her eyes started to become clear again and she pushed away from the girl as her identity became clear, "Snow white"

"You know me?" The older girl asked, looking at the tears falling from the young girl's eyes

"Err, Yes. I have to go" Lily pushed herself off the ground and started to quickly pace away from the princess, she imagined what would happen if her mother ever found out about this encounter

"No please, I've only just met you" Snow shouted quickly running after her and grabbing her arm,

"Please you can't tell my Momma, you need to let me go" Lily pleaded, looking back towards the castle to make sure that no-one was there and then back to Snow who smiling weakly,

"Who's your Mom?" The princess asked,

"Nobody please, let me go" Lily cried, trying to pull her arm away. Snow white looked into the eyes of the distressed child and let go,

"Oh no, she's gunna kill me" the girl muttered under her breath as she tucked her wavy hair behind her ear. She then ran off, leaving snow gazing at her small figure in the distance still wondering who she was.

Lily slammed the door to her mother's chambers as she panted from running, she looked up at the room and saw her mother looking shockingly at her then saw guards in the room packing up most of the furniture,

"Where have you been?" her mother asked, "Careful with that!" She shouted as a guard carrying a massive mirror caught her eye,

"Just with Johanna" Lily smiled walking towards the Queen,

"Darling don't lie to me, Johanna is here getting your stuff together" Regina sternly said, stroking her daughters hair

"I was in her room, I fancied a bit of space" Lily lied again, smiling up at her mother,

"Ok" Regina smiled kissing the top of her daughters head, the young woman looked around her as the guards moved all of her possession out of the room

"What's going on?" Lily asked, walking over to one of the guards who was squashing her horse toy under his arm, she pulled it from his grip and held into it tightly. Regina walked over to her daughter and smiled as the girl looked up to her,

"We're moving Chambers, well I am, you're moving into here" The Queen explained, "You're going to have a room to yourself!" Lily wondered why her mother sounded so enthusiastic about the move; the young girl didn't want to be on her own in a room and so far from her mother, "Hang on, I want my mirrors in my room not my Chambers, along with my vanity" Regina ordered before the guards nodded as carried on their business,

"Where are you moving to?" Lily asked,

"The main chambers and the room next to it will be where I do all my business and things like that" The Queen said before walking away and disappearing out of the room. Johanna saw the distressed expression on the small child's face and decided to stop helping the move to help Lily; she walked over and took Lily in her arms.

"What's wrong?" She asked,

"I don't want to be on my own" Lily stuttered,

"You won't be, I'm only in the next room" Johanna smiled pulling away, the handmaid nodded and went back to moving furniture and clothes around between rooms. Lily sighed and decided that she would go and find her mother.

She pulled her hood over her head and dashed down the corridors of the castle stopping at every corner to make sure nobody was there, she presumed that her mother had told her guards about the daughter that she had so she didn't mind about them; it was courtiers and Snow white that she was worried about. Her paced slowed down when she arrived at the corridor that led up to her mother's new chambers, she slowly walked up the corridor looking ahead to see what room her mother was in. She couldn't see her mother so she decided to look in her room first; she walked through the arched doorway and looked around the room, she saw her mother sitting at her vanity, she looked annoyed so Lily hid behind the wall on the other side of the doorway.

"She has no idea, does she?" A Man asked, Lilt did not know who this man was especially due to the fact that when she previously looked in only her mother was in the room,

"That I'm responsible for his passing? She sought comfort with me. Sickening. I could've ended her miserable existence right there. Believe me – it was tempting" The Queen spat, she hated the young girl so much and she deserved to be dead in Regina's eyes. Lily quietly gasped at her mother's remark, The Queen's thoughts were dark and they were darkening her sole however Lily didn't know how to stop it and she knew that soon her mother would be evil.

"It would have sated your soul" The mysterious man stated, Regina looked at the man in the mirror and nodded at his statement

"The kingdom's still loyal to her. They would turn on me. They don't know the wretchedness inside her as I do. They don't know what she did to me. We must be delicate in this next phase. Her demise must be handled with care" The young woman explained as she got up from her vanity and started to walk towards the doorway,

"Perhaps, one of your knights, Your Majesty?" The Mirror suggested,

"No. I need someone adept at murder. Bereft of mercy" Regina stated, looking once more at the mirror, she was confused as to who she could get to complete the evil deed but Lily was even more confused; she didn't understand who her mother wanted to murder and why.

"Someone with no heart"

"Now you understand" The Queen smiled,

"Well, in that case, you need a huntsman" The man said. Lily looked around her and ran her hand quickly threw her hair causing her hood to fall on her shoulders; she turned to the corner into the doorway and smiled as if to show that she hadn't heard anything.

"Momma"

"Lily, what the hell are you doing here?" Regina snapped looking at her daughter; Lily jumped slightly at the volume of her mother's voice but stayed on the spot where she stood,

"I just came to see you" Lily muttered, she looked around the room searching for the man who her mother was talking to, she then saw a face in the large mirror that hung on the wall to her left; maybe this was the man?

"Oh… ok" The young woman sighed smiling at her daughter,

"Who were you talking to?" Lily asked walking towards the Queen,

"My Mirror, look" Regina smiled pointing at the large mirror, the man smiled "This is Lily"

"Hello Lily" The Mirror said, Lily smiled back the man then looked back to her mother

"Momma it's a lovely day can we-"

"No Lily, you are to stay inside do you hear me?" Regina shouted, pointing her finger in her daughter's direction. Lily nodded rapidly in response and nervously bowed away, she knew her mother never meant to get angry at her it had just turned into a force of habit; so Lily didn't think too much about the outburst and went back to her own room.

**Was a bit of a filler chapter sorry, but now hopefully you can see more clearly into Lily's mind to be honest she's quite a complex character! ahaa! **

**Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews they mean a lot! Please review even more for this chapter I want to know what you think of it and in a way how you want the story to go, I might take it into consideration. I like getting other people's idea's because then I know how I can make this story better and more enjoyable for you all! I know how I want this story to go but I can warp other idea's in if you get me? Yay!**

**Thank you guys! **


	10. Chapter 10

The Queen slammed down the stag heart her eyes boiled with fury as the Huntsman backed away towards the open doors,

"Did you think you can fool me with the heart of a stag?" The woman shouted flicking her hand causing the doors of the room to bang shut; the man looked behind him and gasped as his route out of the hell hole he found himself in was gone.

"You're not going anywhere" Regina hissed,

"She doesn't deserve to die" The huntsman stated as he looked at the angered Queen.

"That's not up to you. I wanted a heart and a heart I shall have" The young woman bellowed, she stormed forward and forced her hand through the man's chest. He scrunched his face up as the searing pain soared through his body; when the Queen removed her hand from his chest he opened his eyes to reveal his glowing red beating heart throbbing in Regina's hand.

"What… What are you going to do to me?" The Huntsman asked looking in disbelief at his glowing organ in the woman's possession. The Queen progressed towards the fearful man and pushed her lips forcefully onto his, the huntsman stared in the eyes of the evil queen as she pulled away from him,

"You're now mine, my pet" Regina spat pacing over to the other side of the room; as the woman held her hand towards the wall a small drawer flew open revealing an even smaller box,

"And this is your cage. From this moment forward, you will do everything that I say. And if you ever disobey me, if you ever try to run away, all I have to do is squeeze" The evil queen explained. She pressed her fingers tightly against the textured outline of the pulsing heart, she watched the huntsman double over in pain as she squeezed even harder on the heart she possessed.

"Guards!" She shouted causing two guards to come storming though the double doors of the small room they immediately took the arms of huntsman securing him,

"Your life is now in my hands – forever. Take him to my bedchamber" The Queen ordered, she stopped squeezing on the heart and watched as the guards left the door taking her new pet with them. She smiled to herself as she dropped the heart in the box and flicked it shut; the draw slammed back into its place as the queen left the room to follow her new huntsman to her chambers.

* * *

"Momma?" Lily asked as she poked her head around the door of her mother's chambers. When she heard deep manlike breathing that filled the room she proceeded in; she took care in her steps making sure not to disturb the man that had intruded her mother's chambers. She snuck over to the bed a gasped in shock as she saw her mother asleep, she was molded to the figure of another larger being; Lily peaked over the top of the covers and looked at the figure that was revealed to be a man. She cropped her head in confusion as she looked at the bright whites of the man's eyes, the child gasped quickly as she watched the white disappear as it was replaced by green iris' that were dimmed in the dark lighting. The man sat up and looked over the Queen to the small pair of eyes that were looking at him, when he caught her gaze Lily quickly dashed away; making sure that still, no noise was made. The huntsman slowly tipped back onto the bed after watching the small figure weave around the frame of the slightly opened door, he wondered who the girl could be and why she was in the Queen's chambers. He gasped quietly as he felt Regina moving under the covers, she rubbed her eyes awakening them from their sleep when she could see fully she sat up slowly and propped herself up with her elbow; she looked at her pet who lay next to her, his eyes were searching the top of the four poster bed. She followed the direction of the man's eyes and searched the loosely hung fabric and wood for anything that may have drawn the huntsman's attention.

"Huntsman what are you looking at?" The young woman asked laying her eyes firmly on the face of the huntsman, his eyes dashed down from their place before settling on the covers next to his warm body. He didn't want to look into the eyes of the evil queen for fear of seeing darkness that may take him down a path of villainy too,

"I was just thinking" The huntsman murmured,

"About?"

"Just everything that's happened" He mumbled, his hands moved towards the Queen's head as he took a deep breath he looked at her and smiled; he twisted a lock of the queen's hair in his fingers. The man sighed quietly as he realised that from now onwards this was all his life was going to be,

"Oh" Regina whispered as she threw the covers off her body and onto the huntsman, she slipped off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe that stood in the corner. It was when the Queen had disappeared into her bathroom and the huntsman was fully clothed that he had time to think again,

"Did that man go yet?" Lily asked wondering into the room, she was looking behind her trying to suss whether he had gone or not. She figured that he must have left and so turned around, she gasped in fright when she saw the green irises, now lighter, looking straight at her

"Who are you?" She asked as her hand moved up towards her neck to the ring that sat on her chest; she twirled in in her finger nervously, she had realised recently that she twirled the ring whenever she was nervous or scared. She was asked her daddy to protect her,

"I am a huntsman. Your mothers huntsman" He mumbled the last part, it was hard for him to come to terms with the fact that less than a day ago he was a free roaming wolf and now he was caged up in this dark, dark place.

"You are stuck here? Like me?" The young girl asked smiling slightly, she looked at him and saw the hurt in his face she trusted him a little because of this matter,

"Yes, you are stuck too? Are you another one of this evil woman's prisoners?" The man hissed looking at the child and her attire, something didn't seem right about her.

"Huntsman who the _hell _did you just say that-" Regina started but soon she answered her own question, she walked through the doors of the en suite and gasped as she saw her daughters innocent blue eyes staring at her pet, "No…"

"You are…?" The huntsman asked nervously looking to the Queen quickly who looked like she was about to burst with anger and then back to the small child,

"Lily, My mother is…" Lily muttered, she never finished the end because she didn't want to say it clearly to the man she knew already that her mother was angry and she didn't want him to get hurt even if he'd just said something extremely mean about her mother. She pointed at the woman who stood behind them and watched the huntsman as he gulped knowing he'd dropped himself in an even bigger hole,

"You never ever say horrible things like that in front of my daughter-"

"I didn't know"

"I haven't finished! You know now, if I ever hear you say something like that again I will punish you. Do you hear me? Lily I'm not-" Regina shouted, she quietened down into a more fearful murmur when she spoke to Lily but her daughter had already rushed towards her and thrown her arms around the woman,

"Momma, it's ok. I know you're not evil you don't have to worry" Lily smiled as she felt her mother melt to the ground, she moved her head from her mother's chest to the crook of her neck as she felt her mother kneel on the floor

"I love you Lily" The Queen admitted sighing heavily; she was relieved that the remark from the stupid huntsman didn't affect her daughter. The man scratched the back of his head as he sighed in relief too, he looked too the young girl wrapped in her mother's arms and smiled.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Lily asked as she passed a coat to her mother, she watched as her mother pulled the fabric around her body,

"Just to do some business my dear" Regina smiled as she pulled a pair of gloves over her small hands, she then walked over to her daughter who was leant by the doors of her chambers and kissed her head, "I won't be long, I promise"

Lily smiled at her mother and then turned her head to watch the huntsman as she saw him enter the room; he turned to the two royals as he spotted them

"Your carriage is ready your highness" He smiled taking off his gloves, Regina smiled back at him and then moved away from Lily and to the man,

"You stay here with Lily, she's not allowed out of the castle and make sure she eats please, I will most likely be gone over lunch and she's gotten fussy with her food recently" The Queen whispered to her pet, he nodded as she walked towards the door of the room "See you in a bit sweetheart" Regina said to Lily before leaving the room. When Lily wondered towards her room the huntsman followed, he stood at the door as he watched her walk towards the balcony in her room. Lily sighed as she reached the edge of the balcony; she ran her hands along the cold stone wall, the huntsman saw the sorrow in the child's actions and decided to join her at the balcony.

"Are you ok?" He mumbled looking down at her,

"Will you come with me somewhere? Momma trusts you" Lily asked looking at the huntsman,

"Yes but it can't be outside, somewhere in the castle" The huntsman answered looking out at the world around them,

"It's not outside, it's just down where the basements should be" Lily smiled, looking at her father's ring,

"Of course then" It was at that response that Lily turned around and grabbed her hood before showing the man down to her family crypt. The huntsman pushed open the heavy doors that lead to Daniel and let Lily walk through,

"Why are we down here?" The young man asked, closing the door quietly behind them,

"I wanted to see my Daddy" Lily smiled as she walked over to the glass coffin, she placed a finger lightly on the glass and curved a pattern around the figure of her father's hand

"He died?"

"Yes, and before you ask I don't know how" Lily chuckled still tracing outline of the unconscious man's hand, she'd found that now she could be happy around her father, for most of her life she'd thought that it was respectful to be sad around her Daddy but now she knew that her father wouldn't want her to be unhappy around him, "Before I was born, Momma never likes to talk about it but I know that he likes me to tell him what is going on down her, he listens in heaven. I know it" Lily smiled looking upwards and the back down, "Will you lift off the lid?

"What? And how has he not decayed?" The huntsman asked shocked, he looked down at the man in the coffin and had to laugh quietly to himself he'd thought that Lily didn't look much like her mother but now he knew where everything came from, the mousy brown hair and supposedly the crystal blue eyes.

"I just want to touch him, please I never have and I've wanted to for the whole of my life. It's just Momma has never let me and Momma used Magic to keep him preserved"

"Maybe that's a reason?" The huntsman suggested, placing his hand on the glass coffin

"Please huntsman, he's my Daddy" Lily smiled innocently up at the man who sighed in disbelief, she was like one of the those dogs with the big black bulging eyes that you can't say no too; her blue eyes gleamed in the light from the fire torches and the huntsman defiantly could not say no to them.

He lifted the lid and placed it delicately on the floor, Lily reached in and twisted her fingers in her fathers; she smiled at the smooth skin of her Daddy

"How comes you don't see the Evil in your mother?" The man asked looking down at the child, she didn't lift her eyes off her father but he could see her smile slightly,

"She's my Momma, she's good to me and I know that she is in good inside … someone has just turned her bad, whatever happens she will always be good to me" Lily explained,

"You really do love her don't you?" The huntsman queried putting his hand on the girl's hair; he twirled a lock in his fingers as she stroked her father's face,

"She's my mother what do you expect?" Lily mumbled her voice was shaky; the huntsman could hear the tears coming.

"Are you ok?" He asked unwinding the piece of hair from his finger before stroking the back of her head,

"I'll be fine, just give me a minute" The girl cried, removing her hand from the body of her father and wiping the tears that were dripping slowly down her eyes, she breathed in heavily as she attempted to hold her tears back, "I love you Daddy" Lily mumbled placing a kiss on her face then lightly placing that hand on her father's cheek.

"You want me to put the lid back on?" The huntsman asked, Lily looked up at him and nodded. She tried to suck back her tears but there was little to stop the thoughts of her broken mother and dead father from reaching her mind. The huntsman dropped the lid of the glass coffin lightly onto the base of it only to turn around to see Lily sobbing on the floor; he knelt beside her and took her in his arms holding her tight. He looked down at the child and saw her cuddling into his chest; he smiled slightly as he felt like his was doing something good, however he noticed that she was still sobbing. She cried continuously for a while, it wasn't until the huntsman thought it may be getting late that he decided he would move her. He slipped his hand under her legs and behind her back lifting her into the air, he thought that she was surprisingly light; he watched as she moved her head into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes tightly. The huntsman carried the girl up the palace and by the time he reached the main dining room where her lunch was sitting he realised that she wasn't awake anymore,

"Huntsman, is that Lily?" Johanna asked running over to them,

"Yes but she's asleep" The man smiled looking down at small body that lay in his arms,

"She needs to eat" The handmaid concluded pointing at the food that was on the table, "The Queen will go mad if she doesn't"

"The Queen doesn't have to know, look she's asleep and she seems perfectly happy… we could just leave her, take her to bed?" The huntsman suggested looking at the old woman; Johanna looked at Lily and nodded. The man continued through the palace with the child in her arms he smiled as he placed her softly on her big bed, he pulled the covers over her small body and walked back over to the door smiling as he shut it.

**This chapter I tried to focus mainly on the Huntsman and Lily's relationship it will be quite big in this story, **

**Thank you for all your favourites and follows I promise that it does mean a lot a lot to me!**

**I just want to say a massive thank you to ****Sal Owl ****you've read and reviewed every single of my chapters and I just think you are so amazing! Thank you! I love you so much! **

**Like I said in my newly written description I was going to make this some long arse story but I've decided that I'm going to break it down into different books, make each book a different focus will make it easier to follow ^.^ **

**Means this story will be shorter! But don't worry I promise I will make a sequel! **

**Read, follow, favourite and review! Please please please review! I will love you forever!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Queen listened on at the girls promise to save her love, her Rumplestilskin. Belle looked on at the fires that the Yaoguai had made and smiled knowing that he had become Prince Phillip; she had turned one beast good now it was time to turn her own beast.

"Isn't that sweet?" Regina rhetorically asked, the young woman turned to look at the Queen, her eyes quickly widened in fear, "still fighting for true love till the bitter end" Regina grinned,

"How did you find me?" Belle asked,

"You really should be nicer to your travelling companions, right Clark?" The evil queen turned to face the want to be hero, he thought that he was getting revenge and he was but now the Queen had the dear Belle, Rumple's weakness, she would have no use for them. Belle looked at him too, horrified by the sight of her betrayers. The evil people who led her right into her lover's enemies, evil grasp, "Take her to the Dungeon" Two of the royal guards proceeded towards her, she had no time to escape the guards were already pulling her to the cage.

"What no! What, what are you doing? I, I can save him! Just let me go to him. I can break his curse" the girl struggled; fighting against the grip of the strong palace guards, Regina smiled at the thought of the attempted escape, Belle's 'pathetic' attempt to release herself would never work. Regina was known to have the best guards in the land, they hardly ever failed her.

"You have already tried and failed, that monster is beyond saving. I'm sparing you a lifetime of pain and misery" The Queen laughed at this thought, technically she was, but that wasn't her intention and they both knew it. The guards pushed her into the cage,

"You can't keep us apart for ever. I will fight for him; I will never stop fighting for him." Belle shouted trying to maintain the attention of the Queen but Regina didn't care to hear anymore.

* * *

Regina flung the doors open walking quickly through them; Rumplestilskin was stood next to his spinning wheel. He didn't look at the Queen, he didn't even flinch. She pointed back at the door,

"Flimsy locks. I have a deal to discuss. A certain…mermaid." The woman walked over to the table that lay in the middle of the room. She spotted the metal teapot on the table, and fiddled with the top of the teapot trying to decide whether she should pour herself some tea. Regina's problem with the mermaid was only a cover. She was here for one reason and one reason only. To reveal her little discovery to the dark one, but Rumple didn't know this; he sighed to himself wishing her away.

"I'm not dealing today." She looked at him; he was still spinning at his wheel. His voice was saddened, saddened by his loss of Belle. Rumple loved his serving girl so much yet he let her go, this decision, the moment at which he shouted for her to get out; he regretted it like nothing he'd ever done before. This made the Queen smile slightly, knowing these factors, these weaknesses of his made her feel so in control.

"Are you angry with me? What is it this time?" Regina poured the hot water into the small piece of china.

"Your little deception failed. You'll never be more powerful than me. You can keep trying, dearie, but you're never going to beat me." Rumple stated still not taking any notice of the Queen's actions or where abouts, Regina turned to face the dark one, listening contently to his little statements.

She smiled evilly at the man as he still sat spinning straw into gold,

"Is this about that girl I met on the road? Hm?" Regina teased him; she taunted his pain and laughed at him, turning back the Queen carried on with her plan, making his pain increase "What was her name? Margie? …Verna?"

"Belle." Rumple's voice was weak, he didn't want to remember her because it broke his heart to know that she wasn't his anymore.

The young woman looked at him, and her face dropped, "Right. Well, you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy." She carried on making herself a cup of tea, as the dark one realised what Regina had said and stopped spinning his wheel, he slowly walked over to her. The Queen licked the spoon that she was using

"What tragedy?" Rumple asked stopping just before the place where the woman was standing,

"You don't know?" she acted surprised; in the long run it would make her look less to blame. "Well, after she got home, her fiancé had gone missing. And after her stay here – her association with you – no one would want her, of course. Her father shunned her, cut her off, shut her out."

Rumple's voice then lifted, "So, she needs…a home."

"He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. After a while, she threw herself off the tower. She died." Regina taunted,

His face dropped, "You're lying."

"Am I?" The queen asked, a silence came over the room, a silence that meant that Rumple was in realisation. He had realised that his Belle was gone. That she was never ever coming back.

"We're done." he finally said, he threw the doors open and stood by them waiting for the woman to walk through them,

"Fine – I have other calls to make." She walked towards the door, on her way out she ran her finger along the table, "The place is looking dusty, Rumple. You should get a new girl."

The woman went to walk out of the room, when Rumple grabbed her arm. She turned back to face him, shocked by his intrusion into her leaving,

"I know about your weakness, your majesty" Rumple stated, Regina looked confused at him, she jolted her hand away from Rumple's grip, anger was starting to consume her.

"What do you mean?"

"Lily" he looked at the Queen,

"How do you know about her?" She spat, a small grin grew on the dark one's face,

"I know about everything Dearie" it was true he knew a lot, the man knew most things. But this thing she didn't think he knew about, the queen wondered how he found out about her daughter. She silenced looking into the air, trying to work out what was happening. Previously the woman was so in control and now Rumple had the hand over her.

He snapped her out of my thoughts "I can tell you now Dearie. If i ever find out that you had something to do with this, I will take her away from you. I promise" his face was serious; She gasped, shocked by his statement. The Queen clenched her teeth together trying not to lash out at the threat; she threw herself from the room, storming from the building.

* * *

"Momma are you ok?" Lily asked sitting on the lounger next to her mother, Regina was sitting with her head in her hands and it worried her daughter,

"I'll be fine honey" Regina muttered as she lifted her head from her hands and smiled weakly at her daughter, the queen wrapped her arms around Lily and pulled her closer. Lily rested her head on her mother's chest as the woman played with the necklace that hung around the girls neck,

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you baby" Regina cried as a single tear fell from her eye, she kissed her daughters head as the girl wondered what was wrong with her mother.

"I know you won't, please tell me what is wrong?" Lily pleaded pulling away from her mother and looking at her,

"I just want you to be happy and feel safe" The Queen smiled, she lifted her hand up to her daughters face and caressed it softly.

"Momma I'm happy if you're happy" The young child admitted smiling back at her mother, she closed her eyes as she felt the warm skin of her mother tickling her skin

"And you feel safe?"

"I couldn't feel anymore safe" Lily moved her hand up to her mother's hand and wound her fingers in the Queen's, she lowered their hands

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring your father back" Regina sighed looking at Daniel's ring that lay on Lily's chest, she wished that the ring was on her finger and they were far away from here raising Lily like they were supposed to.

"Momma you don't have to prove yourself to me, you're the best Momma I could ever wish for and I love you" Lily giggled moving onto her knee's to raise herself up to her mother's height, the young girl then placed a softly kiss on her mother's cheek and hugged her tightly.

Both the girls jumped when they felt another pair of arms twisting around them, Regina looked up and smiled as she saw her huntsman smiling back at her

"Who is it?" Lily asked, her voice was shaking so Regina kissed her temple

"Shh baby, it's only me" The huntsman cooed, both the adults felt Lily loosen up as soon as she realised who it was.

"Why are you here?" Regina asked, pulling away from the hug; she stood up and straightened herself out,

"Oh I just wanted to come and see Lils" the man reasoned shrugging his shoulders and smiling innocently,

"Lils? Her name is Lily" Regina scolded; she gave her pet an unimpressed glance and then looked down at Lily who was smiling as well.

"It's just a nickname" The huntsman laughed,

"Yes but I don't like it" Regina admitted wondering over to the mirror in her room and straightening out the big bulky necklace that was all crooked around her neck,

"I like it" Lily chuckled walking over to her mother,

"Yes, well …" Regina started, she noticed in the reflection of the mirror that the sky had turned dark, she smiled to herself as she picked up something else to say "Lily I believe it's time for your bed"

"But momma…" the child groaned,

"Johanna!" Regina shouted as Lily jumped in her skin slightly

"Yes ma'am?" Johanna smiled pacing quickly into the room,

"Time for Lily to go to bed" Regina smiled looking at the huntsman who was laughing to himself; Lily groaned again and dragged her feet alone the floor as she made her way towards the door.

Regina followed them into Lily's room later on; she smiled as she saw Lily fast asleep, she walked over to the bed and sat on the side

"Goodnight my Lily" Regina whispered kidding her forehead, she closed her eyes smiling as she let her lips leave her daughters forehead "I love you"

* * *

The Queen awaited the arrival of the two younglings that had gone into the Blind witch's house to retrieve her belonging. She was already impressed that they had fled the sticky-sweet fort alive; the image of the satchel in the girls hand had made her desire the children for her own.

The woman heard the heavy footing of a guard proceed down the corridor, the steps were accompanied by two other sets of feet but they were much lighter steps. Her weapon was coming to me,

The children entered the chamber a guard hung to their shoulders,

"My dear children. Were you successful in your task?" Regina stood in front of the boy and girl, smiling at their return

"Yes, Your Majesty. Though, we were almost made into dinner." Gretel spat, she didn't appreciate the Queen sending herself and her brother into that hell hole. The Queen was impressed with the girl she was so outspoken it made Regina like the girl even more,

"Oh. How barbaric." The Queen placed a displeased look on her face, she flicked my hand towards the Guard dismissing him; she would keep as many guards as she could from her plans if they knew and didn't agree then they may rebel.

"Now, if I could have my satchel." She held her hand out to the girl, who she knew had the bag she looked at me with suspicion. The child pulled the bag from her belt and slowly slipped it into the woman's hand,

"I've waited a very long time for this. Let's hope you didn't let me down." The queen moved my vision from the children down to the bag that sat in her hand; she tugged on the string that kept the bag closed. Regina delved her hand into the bag, searching for her possession. She wrapped her hand around the round item; she pulled out the object revealing it to the children.

"You did it." Regina smiled marvelling at their work,

"Yeah, we did." Gretel hissed, the woman flashed her head up at the girl, she was so outspoken and true to her feelings, it intrigued the Queen

"You've got a strong heart, girl." The young woman muttered, placing her free hand on the girl's chest, "You remind me of myself at your age."

"We did all that for an apple?" Hansel piped up for the first time.

"Oh, trust me, dear boy. This is not just an apple. It's a weapon. A weapon for a very particular and devious enemy. One who's still under the illusion that she's safe." Regina explained, the thought of that particular enemy made her skin crawl. Snow White. The Queen walked to her vanity and opened the lid to a box she'd left on there; for important possessions. She placed the red apple in the box, closing the lid lightly. This apple was important, more important than anyone would know.

"Whatever your plan is, we did what you asked. Now you have to keep your promise and find our father." Gretel stated hoping that she and Hansel would be re-united with their father soon

"Of course. To reunite your family, so you can live happily ever after. You were left alone in the woods. You deserve better than a father who would abandon you." Regina said, she had decided that she wanted the girl to be hers

"But he's all we have." Gretel's eyes met the floor, it searched for an answer

"Perhaps, he doesn't have to be" Regina reasoned

"What do you mean?" The girl asked, she already knew the Queen's plan but she wanted it confirmed just in case her assumption was wrong. Lily was walking to see her mother when she saw two children in her room and decided to see what they were there about; her mother never did _Business_ when she around, the woman always found a way to keep her daughter away from her misdeeds, so Lily hide behind the wall next to the arch that was the doorway to her room.

"You and your brother have impressed me. You aren't the first boy or girl that I've sent into that…sticky sweet house. But, you are the first to emerge. And as a reward, I've decided to invite the two of you to live with me. Here" Regina announced, Lily could hear the excitement in her mother's voice she wondered what made them so special. She'd never offer any normal children a place here, the only reason Lily had a home here was because she was the Queen's blood,

"You mean that we get to live in a castle?" the little boy asked with surprise.

"Yes. You would have your own rooms, of course. Personal carriages – valets, too. All of your dreams could come true." Regina exclaimed smiling at the children, whilst Lily melted to the floor and sighed; she wondered whether these knew children in her mother's life would mean that she would be forgotten

"No. We want our father back. He would never abandon us. And even if he did, we would never want to live with someone as terrible as you." Gretel spat, The Queen gasped as the mean words hit her like a brick

"Is that so?" Regina asked angrily,

"Yes. We're going to find him, with or without your help. And when we do, we're going to prove you wrong." The girl concluded

"We'll see about that." The Queen hissed, she moved her hand in a circular motion as dust started to collect around the children,

"Gretel? What's happening?" Hansel asked as a tornado typed magic swirled around them, the children looked around them as the evil queen smiled evilly at her creation she would send them to the forest and release their father, they could find each other if they could. Lily heard the swirling magic that was in her mother's room and quickly pushed herself off the floor; she dashed around the corner and stood in the archway looking at the purple tornado that the children were disappearing into,

"Momma?!" Lily exclaimed looking shocked at the smoke, it wasn't long before the children ceased to be in the room. Regina held her hand out trying to attract the attention of her daughter, she didn't know how much she'd seen and the woman was scared to say anything just in case it upset Lily even more.

"Darling, come here" Regina beckoned trying to get her daughter to acknowledge her; Lily furrowed her eyebrows expressing confusion and disappointment. The Queen gasped as she suddenly realised something,

"How long were you there?" Regina asked, she couldn't imagine what the girl would be thinking if she had heard most of what had just happened, since Lily was young the Queen had sworn to herself that she would keep all the evil hidden from her daughter. Regina's worst nightmare was to lose her Lily.

"Err... not long" Lily stuttered looking at her mother and flashing a quick smile but it didn't last long, the smile soon turned back into a saddened look,

"How long Lily?" Regina asked adding a motherly tone to her voice,

"From when you offered them a place to live here" Lily mumbled, she looked at the floor beneath her and played with the ring that hung around her neck

Regina walked over to her lounger and tapped the seat,

"I'm not angry baby" she softened the tone of her voice; She never wanted her daughter to feel nervous around her. She was the one person the woman never - ever wanted to loose. Lily was too important.

"I'm sorry for listening in" the young child sat by her mother,

"It doesn't matter my child" Regina pulled Lily towards her, and engulfed her daughter in her arms; Lily sighed in relief at the passing of the convosation, she never liked to argue with her mother and her mother didn't like the arguments either so it was always a relief when they were over. The child and mother smiled in the hug almost in unison, they truly loved each other and somehow they knew that, that feeling would never change.

**I know this chapter went through quite a bit of story but I wanted to start bulking out the chapters, also I thought I would centre this chapter on Regina seeing as today is Lana's birthday! **

**Ahhh HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANA PARRILLA ! She **_**has **_**to be **_**the**_** most amazing actress like ever! Defiantly the best choice for our Evil Queen, Adam and Eddy could never have done better! **

**Thanks again for reviewing, following and shizz like I said before it really really does mean a lot! oh by the way, I have some sort of thing that is pushing me to write a lot at the moment so you might get quite a few updates coming! Hopefully it's not that bad news! **

**Thanks 3**


	12. Chapter 12

"Momma where are we going?" Lily asked, she was looking out the window of the carriage; Regina knew that her daughter was looking at the woods outside and wishing that she could go in them,

The Queen had heard about King George's planned execution of Snow's Prince and had decided earlier that she would ask George to bargain with her so that she would gain the prince. But, she felt like she couldn't tell Lily that, she wouldn't agree with what her mother was about to do and the woman knew that her daughter may be disappointed with her because of it. The Queen pulled her hood over her daughters head causing her to face Regina,

"I just need to do some business but you wanted to get out for a bit, so here, I'm letting you" The woman smiled, Lily smiled back but Regina thought that her daughter somehow didn't look happy.

"Thanks" Lily mumbled looking to the floor,

"What's wrong?" The young woman asked taking her little girl's chin in her hand; Lily lifted her chin up so that she was looking at her mother,

"I just feel like you don't understand me" Lily sighed, her remark shocked her mother, she'd never spoken out like that before.

"I do, I'm your mother" Regina shouted, however she didn't realise she'd shouted because she was shocked when Lily flinched and quickly pulled her head out of her mother's grip, "Look I'm sorry" The Queen cooed with a softened tone, she smiled at her daughter as Lily looked into the woman's eyes and smiled back, "I love you darling"

"Love you too Momma" Lily chuckled, she reached forward and hugged her mother, Regina embraced Lily as she buried her head in the Queen's neck,

The carriage jolted to a stop throwing Lily from Regina's arms and across the coach, she whimpered as she caressed the back of her neck. The woman got up and threw the door open,

"What the hell what that?" Regina shouted, one of her guards approached her nervously,

"We're here" The man mumbled,

"Why was there such a jolt?" The woman asked in an angry manner.

"New horse your highness" The guard replied

"Ok" Regina sighed; she popped her head back in the carriage, a tear dropped from Lily's eye,

"Are you hurt?" The young Queen asked,

"My neck" Lily cried, she leant forward and her mother pushed her hood off her head then slid her hair off her neck revealing a massive purple bruise. Regina waved her hand over the bruise making it disappear,

"There you go, I've quickly gotta do something ok? So stay here" The Queen ordered, Lily flicked her head up and smiled at her mother,

"Ok, be quick?" the child asked,

"I'll try" The Evil Queen smiled, pulling the hood Lily wore back over her head. Regina then shut the door of the carriage, "Ok two of you with me, the rest stay here. Lily must not leave. Got it?"

The guards all nodded. Regina walked through the courtyard of the palace; she headed towards the main courtyard towards the beheading,

"Release the blade" his voice echoed throughout the castle, my guards and I sped up. The Queen saw a glimpse of the blade falling towards the young man's head, she had planned to get there earlier to intervene before the blade was dropped but it wasn't to be. Regina flicked her wrist turning the falling blade to water, soaking the head of the Prince. She heard gasps of shock fill the airs and smiled to herself

"What is the meaning of this?" King George rose from his throne, searching the crowds for a reason, Regina walked into the main courtyard; every pair of eyes settled themselves on her

"Sorry to drop in on you" She headed towards the king as he walked to her as well,

"Regina, what do you want?" the man asked,

"The man you pretend is your son" Regina declared as they met in the middle, she looked him in the eye grinning to myself. "And I'm prepared to pay any riches Mitas promised you in return for him"

"What do you plan to do to him?" George asked, he was curious; he wanted to know that the boy would suffer badly. The Queen wasn't about to let him down,

"Oh, I Promise he'll suffer" Regina grinned evilly, Charming grunted as George's men pulled him from the chopping machine "Far more than a swift and simple beheading"

"How?" the cogs in his head were twisting and turning figuring out how anything would be worse than death,

"By using him to destroy his one true love, by using him to bring an end to snow white" Regina smiled evilly, she thought this was ingenious she would rule this world without the threat of Snow white and her prince. Daniel's death would finally be avenged. "Take him to the cage wagon, I want to do something" Regina set off towards the dungeons as her guards took Charming and placed him in the wagon.

"What are you doing?" George had caught the Queen up and was pacing quickly beside her,

"I want to place a mirror in your dungeon, nothing important" She shook him off. Regina walked to the dungeons, picking a particularly grotty, gross dungeon. She pulled a sack from my belt and pulled a body length mirror out and placed it in the middle of the room. Later in here plan it would tempt snow white and eventually bring her straight into the palm of the Queen's hand. She smiled looking back to the mirror as she made my way back to her carriage to put her other piece of her plan in place. Regina got to the door of the carriage when Karl, one of her trusted guards wondered up to his Queen,

"Your highness" he bowed,

"How was Lily?" The mother asked, looking in at her sitting in the carriage,

"She didn't move out of the Carriage"

"Did she see Charming?"

"I don't know but she probably heard him, he's only just shut up" he groaned,

"Hmm... did he see her?" Regina asked looking behind the carriage at the cage that charming was in.

"No" Karl said quickly, The woman didn't know if this was true but she hoped it was because otherwise he might ruin her daughters secrecy and the Queen would not be happy at all. The guard took his Queen's hand and helped her into the carriage she sat opposite Lily and closed the carriage door, signalling for them to start the horses moving,

"Momma, who was that man?" Lily asked quietly,

"You saw him?" Regina sighed,

"Yes i did" she mumbled, she always was cautious with what she said and her mother didn't like it,

"Did he see you?" The mother asked more concerned,

"No" she said even quicker than Karl had, Regina started to wonder whether the prince really had seen her daughter,

"Lily, that better be the truth" The woman warned,

"It is!" she smiled.

* * *

Regina waited watching them, laughing about their silly remarks,

"Is this always going to be our life? Taking turns finding each other?" Snow's face was depressed, saddened by her fail in her rescue mission,

"We'll be together, I know it. Have faith." he pressed his hand to the mirror, they always had so much faith in each other, The Queen thought it was so incredibly gastily. Regina knew they would never be together not with the curse she was about to put on snow white; she faded out Charming and presented herself in his place, in the mirror.

"I just had to stop you. I have no interest in cleaning tongue marks off my mirror." The woman laughed at her own remark, she felt so terribly evil, so in power! The bandit princess would have to do what her step-mother asked, this pleased Regina. The thought of Snow White useless and asleep forever, it made her heart skip a beat.

"Let him go. Your fight is with me."

"My thoughts exactly. Have you ever heard of a parley? We break off all this messy fighting and have a little talk. Just you and me. Come unarmed."

"Where do I meet you?" Snow asked she was weakened, weakened by love.

"Where it all began." Regina grinned before fading herself out from the mirror.

* * *

The vengeful Queen waited at the stables, she closed her eyes slightly; picturing…

"_Mother!" Regina shouted, she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Her mother couldn't kill her love, it wasn't fair… she needed him… the baby needed him. Cora clenched her teeth as she pulled the young man's beating heart from his tender chest; Regina let a tear fall from her eye as Daniel's limp body fell to the floor. The broken hearted woman rushed to her lover's side lifting his lifeless body onto her lap_

"_No! No! No, no, no." Regina repeated letting her tears of disbelief fall on Daniel's stone cold, white skin. Cora's face showed no emotion as she squeezed the glowing heart crushing it to dust, destroying the life that it contained. The dust flakes settled on the ground, they blended with the dust from the stables, you would almost think they weren't there, but for the young pregnant woman they would always be there. She forever would look down onto that gastily stable floor and see the ash of her love scattered on the floor. "Mother, why have you done this?" Regina could only just bare to call the hag her mother, she murdered the young mother-to-be's love, the one chance Regina had of true happiness._

"_Because this is your happy ending" Cora's face turned evil, her face presented a cruel smile,_

"_What?" Regina's voice was broken, she was broken by death. The young woman looked at her lost loves face again, and then an idea sprung to mind. True love's kiss broke any curse, she kissed him and kissed him again, "Wake up, wake up" Regina whispered wondering why it wasn't working._

"_Oh, you have to trust me, Regina. I know best. Love is weakness, Regina. It feels real now. At the start, it always does. But, it's an illusion. It fades. And then, you're left with nothing. But power, true power, endures. And then, you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I've saved you, my love."_

Three small words would stay with the young woman for life, **Love is Weakness, Love. Is. Weakness.** They would never fade from her memory.

"Hello, Regina." her voice pierced Regina's ears. The Queen braced herself, preparing to stand face to face with her enemy. She put on her bravest face and turned to Snow, the girl held her hands signalling her lack of weapons.

"Follow me" Regina ordered lifting the skirt to her dress as she walked past Snow. The Queen guided her step-daughter up the hill, to somewhere that brought the mother much sadness, "Do you remember when I ran down your runaway horse, Snow? Do you remember when I saved your life?"

"Of course. It all looks the same." she slightly laughed, remembering the happy good old days. Regina thought they were good until snow white destroyed them.

"Not quite." Regina stated she looked down at the stone; they walked behind the slab "This is new", the stone grave stood on the hill, where Regina and her lover were before Snow got involved. The Queen put him under the tree, to shade him from the evil of the light. A heart was engraved on his grave; the broken heart of the queen was shown to the world on that grave. Daniel's Grave. It saddened Regina to look at where her love lay. She thought that he should have been with her, some place far off together married; With a little boy and Lily running around our feet. That would have been the Queen's happiness, but Snow destroyed that.

"Is that…" Snow started she knew, she knew that this was him. The man who she killed,

"A grave. Daniel's grave."

"Daniel? I thought…" she'd thought wrong,

"He ran away? I told you that to spare your feelings out of…kindness. But he died because of you." Now was the time for the truth, she would understand why Regina hated her so much,

"I-I'm… I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. But nothing can change what happened. What you did. You promised to keep my secret. You promised, but you lied."

"I was very young, and your mother-" Snow tried to make her step-mother feel better, stop her revenge from taking place. Nothing she ever said would ever make Regina forgive her, ever.

"She ripped his heart out because of you. Because you couldn't listen to me." Those words haunted the woman, She ripped his heart out.

"You took my father. Haven't we both suffered enough?"

"No." Regina looked down to the satchel she had brought with her. She reached her hand in,

"What is that?" Snow asked,

"It's just a morsel." Regina pulled out a poison red Apple; she held it in front of the princess, an evil smile consumed the woman's face. "Did you know that apples stand for health and wisdom?"

"So, why do I get the feeling that one might kill me?"

"It won't kill you. No, what it will do is far worse. Your body will be your tomb, and you'll be in there with nothing but dreams formed of your own regrets."

"And you're going to force me to eat it."

"Of course not. It wouldn't work anyway. The choice is yours. It must be taken willingly."

"And why would I do that?" because you caused the murder of daniel? No, she wouldn't take it for that, she couldn't see any right. She was so selfish,

"Because, if you refuse the apple, your Prince, your Charming, will be killed."

"No…" Snow gasped in disbelief and realisation, this is why she took the princess' lover,

"As I said, the choice is yours."

"I Take that apple, and he lives? That's the deal you want to make?"

"With all my heart."

"Then, congratulations. You've won." Snow took the apple from the Queen's hand, and took one simple bite in the apple. Regina watched as the apple fell down Snow's throat, releasing its poison, her eyes fluttered. She fell to the ground, her body hurtling into its resting place. The woman smiled, she'd finally done it. Finally got rid of the killer that was Snow White.

* * *

"What happened?" The huntsman asked, running behind his Queen

"She's gone, she's actually gone" Regina was beaming, she felt free; she threw her arms around the huntsman and squeezed him tightly.

"Momma?" Lily questioned looking confused up at her mother; Regina looked down at her daughter and smiled before releasing the huntsman. The Queen ran towards her daughter and lifted her quickly into the air spinning her around,

"Why is she so happy?" Lily asked the huntsman laughing repetitively as her mother brought her down into an embrace, the huntsman smiled as he walked up behind Lily and held her legs as he thought it may be uncomfortable for her as her legs didn't reach the ground.

"Something great has happened to Momma" Regina grinned from in Lily's hair,

"I'm so happy for you" Lily giggled, she didn't ask what happened for she didn't want to know; there was a large chance it was something dark so Lily was ok with not knowing it.

"Everything is going to be better now" Regina concluded smiling to herself, Snow white was in a sleeping curse and her lover was down at the dungeons; the bandit would never awake, she would never darken Regina again.

**3****rd**** update in one day, I know seems weird but I had some parts of these chapters pre-written just had to edit them! **

**Do you think Lily will ever find out what her Momma did? Will she take it badly? All may be revealed soon ;) It's like 00:24 here at the moment so I'm going to bed soon but I might still be home tomorrow so there could be another update if you guys want it? **

**Thank you once again, like I said, I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Queen paced her chambers; her guards had tried not to alert her about the prince's escape but the chaos that had stricken across the castle was too obvious for Regina to not notice. She stopped pacing as her huntsman entered the room slowly,

"Where is he? The prisoner!" Regina shouted, her eyes pierced through the huntsman who stood by the archway nervously,

"Escaped" The man stated, the Queen wasn't happy with her pets response so threw him against the wall; she stormed towards him

"A palace full of guards, and you let him escape?" She asked angrily throwing her hands around in the air, the prince escaping meant that he may find snow and awake her from her curse. True love's kiss breaks any curse just like she'd told Belle.

"I did my best."

"You failed. And do you know what happens to people who fail me, Huntsman?" Regina spat,

"I'll find him. You needn't worry. Leave him to me" The huntsman declared,

"That won't be necessary. He's mine" The Queen smiled, she looked over to her mirror who was presenting the image of her enemies prince running across the beach; with an evil smile she waved her hand dragging charming to the infinite forest. Regina laughed to herself as the thoughts of her enemy never wakening consumed her head,

"Please let me down?" The huntsman requested still pinned to the wall, The Evil Queen sighed looking at the man; she then flicked her hand releasing her pet from his statured place on the wall.

* * *

"NO!" Regina shouted storming through the palace; she threw everything in sight across the room she was in. She stopped throwing things when she was walking down the corridor towards her room due to the only objects being the many mirrors that hung on the wall however when she got to her room the aggressive throwing returned. The huntsman was walking up the corridor when he heard the noise; he stopped in his tracks scared to proceed into the room,

"It's impossible how can she win? Again!" The Queen boomed. The huntsman felt something lightly bash against him as the woman threw a piece of china at the wall by the mirror, he looked back and saw nothing but when he lowered his eyes they looked directly into a pair of crystal blue eyes. Lily was looking fearfully up at him,

"What's wrong with Momma?" She asked, looking across the hall

"Something bad happened" The man mumbled, he turned to the child and lent down to her height holding onto her arms "You should go"

"No, I don't want to leave her…" Lily cried, pushing herself away from the man she started down the corridor; it wasn't long before the huntsman grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"She might hurt you" The Queen's huntsman reasoned keeping a firm grip on the girl's arm

"She won't I'm her daughter"

"And she's very very angry; I wouldn't put it past her" The man sighed pulling the child into his arms, "Give her time, she will be ok soon"

He then pushed her slowly down the corridor away from the chaos that her mother was causing. Johanna shuffled up the hall as Lily ran the other way; she caught the child's arm and stopped her,

"Oh my dear, don't be upset. She'll be fine soon" The handmaid asked caressing Lily's face,

"I just want to help but her huntsman says it's too dangerous" the girl sobbed as a tear fell delicately down her cheek,

"He is right, best leave her for a while" Johanna suggested but this only made lily want to cry even more; she felt so useless. Regina threw a mirror at the wall before she realised that her huntsman was standing in the arched doorway, she sighed as she flicked her jet black fringe from in front of her face. The Queen dropped onto her lounger as her anger left as a feeling of complete disappointment overcame her,

"She's alive; her _prince _found her and woke her up. She won, again" Regina quivered, as she slumped her head in her hands

"Your highness, there will be other chances" The man reasoned, looking across the room and at his mistress

"But I want her to be gone, now!" Regina cried, the huntsman quietly wondered over to the woman he didn't want to anger her so he tried to stay as quiet as he could.

"I'm sure you…" The man started,

"This is your fault" Regina snapped, the huntsman gasped as he watched the woman's mood turn quickly; she looked up at the man and before he knew it the Queen had thrown her pet across the room at the wall,

"Please, my Queen" The Huntsman begged, pushing himself off the floor; he flinched as he moved his back up the wall.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked from the arched doorway, Regina looked at her daughter and the woman fell to the floor broken; Lily ran past her mother she felt bad for not going to her first but there was a man hurt. The huntsman smiled weakly as the girl dropped to the floor beside him

"Are you ok? What can we do? Johanna! Get the doctor" Lily said in a rush, some of the words jumbled together as the child's panicked state started to show through

"Yes my love" Johanna shouted running down the corridor. Regina looked up from her teary state and saw her daughter sitting next to the man she'd just thrown against the wall; she shuffled across the floor and pulled the girl into her lap

"What did you do?" Lily sobbed as she rolled her head into her mother's chest; she cupped her hand round the ring hanging around her neck and brought it slowly to her mother placing her lips softly on the cold metal surface

"I was angry" Regina whimpered in an attempt to ease her own guilt and give her daughter a reason for the man's injuries.

"So you flung _him _across the room?" She asked sarcastically as pushed away from her mother's grip, she stood up immediately and backed away

"Lily, please"

"No just leave me and him alone" Lily cried running from the room, the huntsman scrunched his face up in pain as he pushed his way forward leaning over to Regina; he pressed his hand on her arm as she sat looking at the doorway in disbelief. A tear fell from her eye once more,

"She doesn't mean it your highness" The man cooed, he flinched again as he felt a crunching pain in his shoulder; the Queen's eyes quickly dashed to her pet as she assessed his current state of pain,

"I was…" Regina started,

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing it will be fine" The huntsman re-assured smiling at the women. It wasn't long before Johanna came rushing through with the doctor, Regina dismissed herself as she felt she needed to see her Lily; she paced down the corridor, her walk was strong again the anger and the bitterness that had once consumed her had faded. She stopped outside her daughters door, she didn't hesitate or stop to think about what she was going to say; she pushed the heavy doors open and made her way inside. The image that her eyes met was one that saddened her, her daughter was nowhere to be seen, she quickly dashed back out of her daughter's chambers and through to her own; she smiled slightly as she saw her huntsman being bandaged up and hopefully not in so much pain. She walked over to Johanna,

"Where did Lily go?" Regina whispered, the handmaiden turned to her Queen and smiled apologetically

"I don't know ma'am, I haven't seen her since she ran back here and told me to get the doctor"

"She could be anywhere" The woman hissed lifting her skirt and exiting the room one more time. The Queen searched most of the castle before realising something that would have helped her search from the start, Her daughter always went down to Daniel when she was upset or needed someone to talk to.

* * *

Lily ran as quickly as she could around the corridors of the palace, may guards and courtiers tried to stop her to see what was wrong but the child wasn't stopping she wanted to get to her father and talk to him as soon as she could. She stopped at the big heavy doors to her mother's vault, she went straight to trying to open the door with her shoulder; she pressed the blade of her shoulder into the door and pushed with all her might but still she was not strong enough to budge the large wooden door. She kept trying, but after a while she allowed her body to fall to the floor; she cuddled her legs tightly as she brought them up to her chest bowing her head into the curve that her knee's made.

The tears dripped down her cheeks and melted into the soft blue fabric that caressed her arm, she didn't like when her mother hurt people it was evil yet she couldn't stop it; the Queen had gone too far down the line it was impossible for her to go back and Lily knew it.

"Daddy, why is this happening? I don't want her to be like this" Lily sobbed.

**I'm so sorry this took so long! It's been a hard week but I wanted to update it before I go camping for a week! It's not even how I wanted this chapter to be so I truly am sorry but I will make the next chapter 1000000000000000000000000000000000000 times better and longer, thank you for favouriting, reviewing and following it means a lot as I've said several several times! **

**Like I said, I really really really really really am so so so so so so so sorry! Love you all! Hope this chapter isn't too bad, please tell me if it is then I will edit it and make it better! I like the bit I've written but I want you guys to like it too! **

**Here's a preview of a new story i want to write - please tell me if you like it or not and whether you think i should write it and post it :))) **

_"Dad will not be impressed if he finds you out with them" Neal whispered pointing across the dinner to the large group of teens that were sat in and around a booth on the other side of the diner. Daisy rolled her eyes as her brother lectured her on her father. She knew that he wouldn't approve of it and she didn't mean to go against him but he was so controlling she needed a bit of space. _

_"Look I know about Papa, I have had to live with him all my life but I just need this freedom. Just don't tell him, ok?" The girl begged giving her brother, the innocent little girl look. Neal huffed loudly as he looked at his little sister looking sorry for herself, he'd always had a soft side for his little sister since the day she was born, "Thank you Ne!" Daisy smiled brightly and kissed her brother on the cheek before dashing back over to the group. _

_Neal looked at Emma who was stood with Ruby by the Juke box, she smiled weakly at him as he rubbed his forehead with his palm, Emma wondered over to Neal and stroked his arm _

_"She's just going through a rebellious stage; it won't even be that bad don't worry. Remember Henry's?" Emma giggled kissing him lightly; he stroked his girlfriend's head as she laid in on his shoulder_

_"I don't even want to think about it"_

_"Dad will not be impressed if he finds you out with them" Neal whispered pointing across the dinner to the large group of teens that were sat in and around a booth on the other side of the diner. Daisy rolled her eyes as her brother lectured her on her father. She knew that he wouldn't approve of it and she didn't mean to go against him but he was so controlling she needed a bit of space. _

_"Look I know about Papa, I have had to live with him all my life but I just need this freedom. Just don't tell him, ok?" The girl begged giving her brother, the innocent little girl look. Neal huffed loudly as he looked at his little sister looking sorry for herself, he'd always had a soft side for his little sister since the day she was born, "Thank you Ne!" Daisy smiled brightly and kissed her brother on the cheek before dashing back over to the group. _

_Neal looked at Emma who was stood with Ruby by the Juke box, she smiled weakly at him as he rubbed his forehead with his palm, Emma wondered over to Neal and stroked his arm _

_"She's just going through a rebellious stage; it won't even be that bad don't worry. Remember Henry's?" Emma giggled kissing him lightly; he stroked his girlfriend's head as she laid in on his shoulder_

_"I don't even want to think about it"_


	14. Chapter 14

_I rode up to the tree in the Pasteur's where we had our summer picnic's every once in a white; it was a beautiful sunny day, the green of the grass glowed in the rays of the sun. When I arrived I tied Mickey Blue Eyes to the tree and smiled as my hand ran over some indents that had been carved into the tree. I traced the outline of the image, 'Daniel and Regina' I bit my lip as I imagined the couple together; they were now grey and old but still their love was strong. I looked away from the tree as I heard the soft crunching noise of horse's hooves scrapping along the dry earth, a smile brought a looked of joy to my face as my love dismounted his horse and ran over to me; he picked me up and spun me around. I collapsed my arms as we stopped spinning allowing myself to fall into his figure, I lightly rested my head on his shoulder as he kissed my temple_

"_How long till they come?" he whispered directly into the dip of my ear, I giggled as I felt his warm breath tickle my ear_

"_Not long" I smiled pushing myself away from his shoulder, he placed me lightly on the ground and suddenly I felt the height different that was evident between us again. He tipped his head down to me and placed a kiss on my lips, I smiled as I felt his soft skin caress my own. He pulled away when we heard the sound of horse's hooves; I stood on my toes to look over his shoulder to see my momma and Daddy climbing off their horses. They had always ridden together for as long as I could remember, Daddy had taught me how to ride when I was little and he had also tutored Momma when she was my age so we all rode alike. I ran up to them as they smiled and took me in their arms; I snuggled into their embrace as I felt my Momma rest her head upon mine, _

"_How are you baby? I've missed you loads" She hummed pulling away from me, _

"_Do you mean me? Or the Baby?" I giggled running my hand over the smooth bump that was present at my belly, she pushed her hand out too and blushed as we felt the little child kicking the skin that covered It. I then felt my lovers hand wrap around my back and my mother grinned at him as Daddy looked him up and down suspiciously like he always did; Daddy normally dealt with the fact that I wasn't his anymore but he still was unsure about him, he didn't like me being somewhere he couldn't protect me it was cute really. _

_It wasn't long before we were sat on a checkered picnic blanket under the tree together, I sat next to Momma as we talked about having a baby and what it was like to have me, _

"_How did you know what you were going to call me?" I asked, thinking about all the names I'd come up for my little one and how I had no idea what the definite was, _

"_Your father and I had a convosation one day, under this tree in fact. He liked Lily and so did I so it stuck" Momma smiled as I felt a crunching in my stomach…_

Regina shook her daughter as quickly and forcefully as she could, it had been over 3 hours since she ran off when the Queen found the child; it had slightly started to panic the Queen but now she wondered why she hadn't figured that she would be down with Daniel sooner. Right now the fact that Lily wasn't waking up was scaring Regina even more, the woman kneeled on the floor and pulled her daughter onto her legs resting the girls head on her mother's arm.

"Lily please wake up" Regina cried, placing a kiss on Lily's forehead; she then smiled in relief as her daughter started to stir. The girl rolled into her mother's grip as she started to become conscious again,

"Where am I? What's going on?" Lily mumbled as her eyes fluttered open, she looked up at her momma and then looked back down again as she played with the ring that hung around her neck; Regina noticed her daughters disappointed looked a sighed heavily,

"Lily, I'm sorry" Regina whispered, tracing a small pattern on her daughters wrist; Lily didn't look up she watched her father's ring twirl in her fingers

**Daddy what's happened to us? Is it because you're not here? Would it have been nearly like my dream? Would Momma have been good? She does such bad things at the moment, she thinks I don't know; she thinks that I don't see the evil inside of her. I don't show her that I do because I don't want to believe that it's there, no person should be classed as evil especially not Momma; I know there's good inside of her somewhere. Sometimes I think that my life is a bad as it gets, that I'm hidden and my Daddy is not here and I have to watch my Mother descend into darkness; then I remember all the poor souls that have come across Momma like that family with the boy and girl who she sent into the infinite forest separated. What if they never found each other? What if that boy and that girl are still out there all alone and it's all because of momma? Then there is her huntsman, he is so nice and I don't know what she did but she did something to him, she controls him like she controls no-one else. He does everything that she says I sometimes see her speaking to something and then he comes running, before anything else happens I leave, I leave before I see her hurt him because Daddy… he's like my older brother he takes care of me. You'd be so proud, you'd love him because he protects me like you would; like I think you would. I don't know what you'd be like because I never met you but I imagine you to be perfect because you're my Daddy and you fell in love with Momma so you are perfect to me. Should I hide it from her? My disappointment? Should I smile every time she does something wrong because I am her daughter and that's what I should do? I love her I really do but she can be so hard to love sometimes. I'm going to forget all these thoughts now because that is the right thing to do and that is what would make Momma happy, we are good as long as we are happy, right?**

Lily smiled weakly up to her mother, who smiled back in relief as she saw that her daughter wasn't going to be annoyed with her.

"I love you Momma" Lily stated, releasing the ring from her grip and taking her mother's hand which was now static above her own hand. Regina brought the twos hand's up to her mouth and lightly kissed her daughters hand

"I didn't mean to hurt him I was just angry" the woman reasoned,

"I understand" the girl lied knowing that the truth would only hurt everyone. Her mother was her mother and she would have to be forgiven. Regina took her daughter upstairs and it wasn't until later when she left her daughter alone that Lily snuck out of her room, she wondered over to her mother's chambers and peered through the door. She smiled when she saw only the huntsman in the room, he was lying flat across the bed; she crept in making sure to look around just to verify that there was nobody there. When the girl got over the bed that sat in the middle of the room she got on and sighed as the man's eyes were shut; Lily looked at his arm which was folded across his body with nothing covering it, a tear fell from her eye as she examined the big purple bruise that was present from just above his elbow to his shoulder blade.

"What's wrong?" The man asked as he slowly awoke and saw the young child with tears dripping down her cheeks,

"Momma hurt you bad" Lily choked; Graham lifted the arm that wasn't broken and wiped the tears from Lily's face.

"I'm fine, I promise. She just did it out of anger; that's why I said you shouldn't have gone in there, this could have been you" Graham huffed looking from the child to his bruised arm and back up to her, he was more than relieved that it wasn't her on the receiving end of Regina's anger; he couldn't ever imagine what she may have done Lily. With that response Lily sunk into the huntsman's chest and they lay there both falling asleep.

* * *

**Daniel what's happening to us? Is it because you're not here? I can feel Lily slipping through my fingers, even though she doesn't know what I've been doing it's like she still senses the evil in me. Nothing is the same anymore, when she was little she would always want to spend time with me and she'd always see the good in me. I think she still does see the good in me but I know that she has been moving away a lot more now, she wants to do her own thing and be independent; the thing that worries me, my love, is that she doesn't know anything about independence. She can't protect herself or look after herself; everything has been done for her, her whole life. What if she wants to leave me? I can't let that happen, she is the only thing I have she is my only route to you. I should just keep shielding her from my deeds, shouldn't I? And try to spend as much time as I can with her, then she may realise that she can't live without me because I can't live without her. Oh Daniel, what would it have been like if you were here? We could be living somewhere far with Lily, she would have been truly happy then. She would have had her daddy and I would have my loving husband, I love her Daniel, I really do and I don't want to lose her. Daniel please tell me what to do…**

The Queen ran her hand along the cold stone wall of her balcony and looked up to the glowing moon; she found peace when looking at the white object that floated so perfectly in the sky. It was like Daniel may be looking at the same moon from his place in heaven, it was another way that Regina had found to somehow connect with her one true love. She felt her mouth rise into a circular shape as a tired yawn escaped her; she blew a kiss up to the moon hoping that the butterfly of love would find Daniel

**Goodnight my love**

She then proceeded from her room to her chamber, she was puzzled when she found the door pushed widely open; she didn't remember leaving it this open. She sighed when she concluded that it was probably just the wind, the woman walked over to her drawers and pulled out a night gown then went to the large bathroom that was attached to her room to change. When Regina was done she placed her dress that she had been previously wearing across the white regal chair that sat in front of her dressing table. The real reason for the door being so open was revealed to the Queen when she had made her to her bed, her daughter was wrapped up in the figure of her huntsman both lay above the sheets and Lily was shaking like a leaf. Regina got into bed and carefully managed to slip her pet and her little girl under the sheets, she rolled over so that she was on the end of the bed and looking out to the room. Lily liked her huntsman much more than she liked her mother, that much was clear to Regina. The young woman felt a tap on her shoulder and rolled back over to face the two people next to her, she met the Green eyes of her huntsman who was smiling softly at her; he then lightly rolled Lily from near him into her mother's figure. Regina smiled as she felt Lily make herself comfortable, the woman placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and everyone was happy as they all fell into their dreams.

_4 months later_

"Excellent. I don't care how many men you lose – keep them apart long enough for me to find her. I will not let them defeat me." Regina ordered, the guards who surrounded nodded which signalled the woman to kick her horse onwards, the battle had been going on for a while now and it was apparent that Snow and her Prince Charming were winning. However, Regina refused to believe this, she was allied with George, they had more power and they had magic on their side; Snow would never win. The Queen wondered why they always won she put the flake of snow to sleep not long ago, now she was awake. She heard a thump behind the bushes that were ahead of her and pulled her horse in that direction, to take a look. When the woman got there she found a certain Snow White, alone, on the floor.

"Leaving the battle so soon?" Regina laughed as Snow huffed and pushed herself off the ground,

"The battle's over, Regina. Our army is too great. You can't win." The hunted princess was sick of all the fighting now, she just wanted peace and to be able to live her own life without the threat of her evil step-mother lurking over her

"Well, that all depends on your definition of victory"

"I offer you parley – to negotiate the terms of your surrender."

"My surrender? Fair enough. My terms are quite simple… Your death." Regina smiled evilly as she brought her hand up and prepared to throw a ball of magic at her enemy,

"Now!" Snow shouted looking above the Queen, the sighed in relief as the blue fairy appeared and threw fairy dust at the woman. Regina tried to attack the girl but she felt herself stuck, she looked down and saw that the princess and the fairy had immobilized the Queen with magic.

"It was all a trap." Regina concluded, she could feel her power slipping away from her

"You should've surrendered when I gave you the chance." Snow sighed as her Charming appeared from behind some trees; he was followed by a group of guards

"We knew you couldn't resist going after Snow. And now, because of your bloodlust, the kingdom is ours. Your reign of evil is over." he put his arm around snow, and flicked his hand. His guards came over to the woman, picking up her stiff body she was loaded in a cage wagon. Regina was their prisoner, and then a thought struck her,

"No! I have to go home!" Regina shouted, her voice was panicked and the couple could see it

"Why would we let you go there?" the prince asked moving up to the cage, he was nothing but curious

"Well..." Regina started, but she couldn't continue **my daughter is there, she needs me **but she couldn't tell them that because then they would go and find Lily. The girl wouldn't be her mother's secret anymore, "My f-f-father, he needs me. He's getting old" Regina lied

"Nonsense he'll be fine" Charming hummed, as he saw straight threw the Queen's lies. He went back to Snow and mounted his horse,

"Maybe, we should check her castle. I think she's hiding something" Prince Charming concluded looking back to Regina and then to Snow,

"Maybe" Snow knew there was a risk going there, they kicked their horses and they were off to their castle. Regina sighed wondering what would happen now that she wasn't there to protect and hide Lily; she started to panic slightly when she remembered about Charming's previous statement _'we should check her castle. I think she's hiding something'._

* * *

**I observed the scene out of my prison window. Hundreds of people gathered around the wooden post that was positioned in the middle of the courtyard; the wooden post at which i would meet my end. I could imagine the conversations people were having, 'She deserves it', 'she's evil she needs to die'. I dreamt when I was a child that I'd die when I was old, surrounded by grandchildren and loved dearly by my true love. My death was nowhere near that, I was going to be executed, with my only love dead and buried, and my only family; the daughter that was about to be left motherless and my father that had no idea about his granddaughter. When I say I kept her secret I trusted only people that were bound to serve me with the secret. No-one else.**

The Queen heard a bang, which caused her thoughts to be lost for now; she looked to the door past the bars that held her captive; where a guard was stood

"You have a visitor." the guard stated before leaving. An old man stood the receiving side of the bars to the woman; his face was saddened by the sight of his only daughter behind bars with an execution date,

"Daddy." Regina went to the bars, attempting to be as close as she could to her loving father,

"This is my entire fault. I failed you as a father. I should have done more to protect you. Can you ever forgive me, child?" The woman hated how her father felt like this, she felt like he hadn't let her down, if anyone had failed it was Regina; Henry caressed his daughter's cheek, making her feel loved.

"There's no need. How could I blame the one I love most? The only one to stand by me… To the end." The queen said a small smile emerged on her face, a smile to show her father that she was brave and strong. It hid the fear from him; it hid her fear of death.

"It doesn't have to be the end."

"Snow and her Prince seem rather determined to make it so." Regina chuckled nervously,

"Show them regret for what you've done, the pain you've caused. Show them you can change. They will spare you. Just give them a reason. I beg of you" The Valet pleaded in fear that soon he may lose his daughter, losing his wife and his daughter was too much for him to cope with.

* * *

The guards led the prisoner across the courtyard, they led her through the crowds; crowds of people who spat at nasty comments and vile thoughts at the evil queen whom they were previously under rule of as the woman proceeded past them. Regina looked into the face of one of citizens in the crowd she gasped as she recognised the face but it wasn't one she could match the face to the name straight away so she let it pass through her mind, she looked up to the wall at her enemies who were sat on regal chairs by the side of the courtyard. The guards took Regina to a pole that stood in the middle of the courtyard and chained her too it, it was after then that a line of palace guards lined up in front of her, with their bows tightly grasped in their hands.

A small cricket flew up to the woman,

"Regina. This is your opportunity to meet your end with a clear conscience. Do you have any last words?" Jiminy asked calmly,

"Yes. Yes, I do. I know I'm being judged for my past. A past where I've caused pain, a past where I've inflicted misery, a past where I've… Even brought death. When I look back at everything I've done, I want you all to know what I feel. And that is… Regret. Regret, that I was not able to cause more pain. Inflict more misery. And bring about more death. And above all else, with every ounce of my being, I regret that I was not able to kill… Snow White!" Regina shouted, her evil cries rang through the castle as Snow gasped in shock and her charming stood up,

"Arrows!" Charming ordered and the guards followed, one of them pulled a black blindfold over the Queen; soon after, the guards who were lined up in front of Regina pulled their bows up to point the arrows placed in it at the fallen Queen,

"Take your aim. Fire!" Charming shouted as the guards released their arrows, before long snow stood up

"Stop!" Snow ordered and the arrows that were flying towards the evil Queen where stopped by the blue fairies dust before all clattering to the ground.

"Snow?" The man questioned, confused by his lovers intersection into the execution of their enemy; the woman who had caused them so much pain

"This is not the way" Snow muttered as she rose from her seat

"Snow…" Charming repeated watching his partner storm across the courtyard, he looked over to the queen and then back to the route snow had taken,

"Take her back to her cell" The prince ordered as he followed his wife, the crowds who had gathered looked cluelessly around at each other; one notable spectator grinned evilly at the failed execution. The scaly 'beasts' plan was going well; it was all going as he'd seen and predicted it would.

* * *

"Where's Momma?" Lily asked looking out of her balcony as the army her mother had gone out with on the previous morning returned in fewer numbers; one lose that everyone noticed was the Queen, she had not returned with her men.

"I don't know baby" Her mother's huntsman sighed as he brought the child into an embrace,

"I hope she's ok" she whispered holding tightly onto her father's ring.

****** thought I might have to the fact that this is an Authors note more obvious now because I used bold during the story :') **

**For people who want to know the **

**Bold means thoughts **

_And italic was a dream _

Then normal was like real life, **get me? Ahaa! Sorry I made it complicated I just thought that the thoughts and the dream would be a nice little addition for this chapter! But anyways I made it extra-long for you all to make up for my late update (I was at camp! Wooh CTT 2013 (was so much fun!)) And for the short length of the old chapter, hope you guys like this chapter and I'm planning to post the first chapter to my new story ASAP. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting! I think you all know by lot that it means a lot xD I should probably stop writing that now! Aha, anyways Thanks lotss!**

**Oh just clocked, I would really like to say the most massive thank you to **_**AndromedaEBlack **_** your review that you PM'd me was amazing and it really built up my confidence and is the main reason that I'm going to attempt this main story, like I said thank you so much – I know I didn't reply but I do want you to know that I did receive it and I am so grateful! **

**Love you all, so from rainy England I'll say ENJOY! ******


	15. Chapter 15

Lily paced around her mother's room; she walked up to the balcony and ran her hand along the concrete wall. It had been hours since the Queen's men had returned and still there was no sign of the Queen herself,

"Regina my dear?" A man asked pacing quickly into the room; he hoped that the woman on the balcony was her daughter and that the rumours that were being spread around the palace weren't true. Lily gasped as she heard the unfamiliar voice; she didn't dare turn around in case it was someone who wanted to hurt her,

"Regina, its ok it's only me" Henry chuckled as he wondered why his daughter wasn't responding, it had to be his daughter he thought; who else could it be? He walked further towards her and smiled slightly as he ran his fingers through her deep brown hair, he wondered why it looked so light. He then quickly presumed that the light that shone from the moon was reflecting off her hair and making it seem lighter to him. Lily started to shake as she felt the strange man pull his hands through her hair, she breathed in a large breath and then turned around confronting the stranger; he gasped as he realised that this _girl _wasn't the Queen.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Did you take my daughter? If you did then I will kill you" The old man threatened, pulling his knife out and poking it slightly in her neck. Lily whimpered knowing this man was going to try to hurt her,

"Who's your daughter?" The child asked with fear streaming through her voice,

"Regina… The Queen" Henry spat pushing the knife even further to his granddaughters neck. Lily decided quickly that it may be better for all involved for her to just tell her apparent grandfather who she was; she braced herself and sighed heavily,

"I'm her daughter, my name is Lily" the girl said hoping the man would believe her,

"You're lying my daughter doesn't have her own offspring that would be… impossible" Henry muttered looking down at the floor,

"I'm not, I promise you; ask her huntsman"

"HUNTSMAN" Henry shouted looking quickly behind him then realising that the girl who was throwing wild accusations at him was still there so quickly looked back and pushed the knife even more into her neck; Lily whimpered as she felt the sharp edge move further over her skin. The huntsman slowly wondered into the room and gasped loudly as he saw the Queen's father with a dagger pressed into Lily's neck,

"Lily! Valet let her go!" The man shouted running across the room and grabbing his mistress' father's hand, pulling it backwards away from the child's neck. Lily quickly moved around the two men and hid behind her mother's huntsman,

"Is what she says true?" Henry asked, giving the younger man a look of confusion

"What did she say? What did she tell you?" Lily's protector spat as he looked back at her, he hoped that she hadn't revealed her true identity when, and if they Queen came back she wouldn't be happy if yet another soul knew about her daughter,

"There was no other excuse I could use, It was the first thing that-" Lily stated her voice fast so there was no breaks,

"You told him… the truth?" The man asked,

"So she is my granddaughter?" The Valet asked in return, slipping his dagger back in the pocketed holder that sat on his belt

"Yes" The young man sighed as he rubbed his forehead with his hand,

"Regina couldn't tell me that she had a daughter?" Henry asked feeling offended and slightly hurt but his own daughter distrust in him.

"The Queen hid her from most people, only myself Johanna and some of the guards know" The huntsman explained,

"Who… Who is her father?"

"Daniel" Lily piped up with the mention of her beloved deceased father, she wanted there to be no mistake as to who she came from.

"The stable boy?"

"Err, I don't know. All I know is that he is dead because someone murdered him; Momma won't tell me who and why" Lily sighed as she lifted her hand up to the ring that lay on her neck and fiddled with the intricate piece of jewellery

"Sir! We have had news that the Queen was captured by Snow White and her Prince; she is apparently due to be executed tomorrow" A Guard shouted running into the large room, All in the room turned to the guard in shock; Lily couldn't believe this was happening first she had lost her father now her mother was going to be taken from her. She turned to the huntsman and her newly discovered grandfather who both also had shocked expressions planted on their faces; a small tear trickled down the girl's cheek, a picture of her mother being shot with arrows poisoned her mind. The huntsman however wasn't thinking about the death of his Queen but how she could be saved; when he saw Lily looking past him to the skies outside the castle with tears falling rapidly from her eyes he pulled himself out of his thoughts,

"We won't let her die" The huntsman cooed quickly taking the child into his arms and hugging her tightly

"If she dies I will be truly alone" Lily sobbed,

"No you won't you have us" The Valet smiled softly as the huntsman released the girl from the hug and the older man took her into another. Lily's tears dampened the shoulder of her grandfather, the man felt a sudden urge of sadness over come him; his granddaughter, his only ever granddaughter was crying, crying for her mother's life. This wasn't the way he wanted to meet his first grandchild the day she or he was born; he wanted to hold the child in his arms and watch the small being sleep. Although he was holding his granddaughter in his arms this wasn't the same, she was crying in fear and she was around 15 or 16; nowhere what the man dreamed of. However, the valet just had to deal with these new circumstances now he had to rise to the plate and protect this child like her mother had been doing.

"It will be ok, I will go and visit her wherever she is being kept and try to convince her to change to show them that she will be good. Then hopefully they will spare her and she can come home" Henry explained as Lily pulled out of the hug

"That will be harder than it sounds" The huntsman stated, "Regina has tried to change before, for Lily, but I know that it hasn't worked. It will be hard for the Queen to drive the need for revenge from her mind"

"I have to try; we can't sit here and leave her die" Henry spat pacing from the room; Lily watched her grandfather storm from the room and decided to follow him,

"I can come and help she may change even more if I'm there" The Queen's daughter smiled as she walked next to the older man, except she wasn't really walking; The valet's paces were large so Lily ended up running.

"She's been hiding you all your life, if I -who isn't supposed to know- brought you out into the world, do you think she'd be impressed?" Henry asked stopping and turning to the girl,

"I suppose not" Lily sighed as she watched her grandfather walk quickly down the corridor. Lily sat in her mother's room for ages; her body trembled with the constant thought of her momma dead; she didn't want to have to go to visit her mother and father's dead bodies. It was then that a man appeared in the room; Lily burst out of her seat and walked backwards trying to get as far away as she could from the scaly beast that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Lily Mills" Rumplestilskin chuckled; he paced around the child as her eyes followed him warily everywhere he walked

"You know my name?" The girl asked as fear dampened her voice, the man nodded with a twisted look in his eye; he stopped circling her when he was back in front of her and walked towards her

"I know everything about you" Rumple teased walking even quicker towards the girl and she backed away from him,

"Please don't hurt me" Lily mumbled,

"I'm not here to hurt you dear" The man smiled but Lily didn't find his smile soothing, she found it disturbing and rather evil; every time he spoke the girl became more and more wary of him. Rumple caught up to the girl and when she had stopped pacing backwards he caressed her smooth cheek,

"What do you want then?" Lily asked pulling her head away from the scaly hands, the crocodile's face turned dull due to the obvious fear that he heard in the child's voice; Rumple then started to circle Lily again

"I just wanted to make sure that you will be looked after if your mother dies" Rumple muttered, normally his intentions weren't as noble but he knew this child wouldn't survive without her mother due to the amount of reliability that she had on the Queen. There was also the fact that the man had always fancied another go at being a father, this seemed like a good opportunity,

"Momma isn't going to die" Lily whimpered as the worst case scenario started to dig itself deeper and deeper into her thoughts. She shook her head violently trying to erase the image that was forming in her head, Rumple smiled slightly at the discomfort the thought of Regina dying put Lily in; he'd seen the future and knew that Regina wouldn't die at this execution but one day the Queen would die and Lily would still be young, she would need someone to rely on… he would be the one.

"But she may in the future and you'll need someone" The beast explained, the Queen's daughter looked to the floor in realisation and pictured the world being without her mother; nobody else would miss her, but Lily really would. However, the creepy man was right; the evil inside her mother would soon kill her and Lily would be left alone which wouldn't be practical because due to her upbringing she wouldn't be able to fend for herself. "So here is my proposal, if your mother dies you will come and live with me"

Lily didn't really know what to make of the idea that the dark one had put forward, she didn't know whether to agree with it or whether she should be nervous of him still however Rumplestilskin knew that Lily would accept, the girl didn't have the knowledge; knowledge that people who have normal lives possess so she wouldn't think of Rumple as being the dark one or in any way dangerous.

"Ok, as long as you don't mention this to my mother" Lily smiled weakly, the Dark one smiled in joy and nodded; disappearing quickly. The young girl gasped as she watched the man disappear; the convosation that had just occurred immediately dismissed itself from the child's head as the thought of whether her mother was dead or alive came into her mind, she started to pace around the room. She finally stopped after a while by the balcony and looked out to the world that she was kept from, the sky had dimmed the grey, heavy clouds left no space in the sky; the sun could not be seen and the green of the grass was not so bright. **Momma please be ok**

* * *

Snow walked quickly up the stairs to the dungeon where her stepmother was being kept, she wanted Regina to be able to redeem herself; she knew that the former Queen was evil but still she knew there was still good in her. There had to be somewhere,

"Your Highness." A guard greeted his Queen,

"Leave us, please." Snow white requested looking at the fallen woman, who was sat looking from her prison window,

"But I have direct orders from the Prince-" the guard started,

"And now, you have direct orders from me" Snow quickly snapped, the guard nodded in response and walked down the stairs leaving the two rivals on their own. For safety and just in case Regina tried to do anything the woman slipped a dagger up her sleeve,

"First, you stop my execution, and then, you defy your Prince to see me. Should I be worried there's trouble in paradise?" Regina said looking deeply into the flame of the candle that sat on the table before looking up towards her enemy, but not at the face that the woman hated so much

"I'm not here to talk about my fiancé" Snow muttered as she looked through the bars of the prison cell,

"Then why are you here?" the prisoner asked, wondering why Snow white was trying to have a meaningless convosation.

"I know you weren't always like this, Regina. The woman who saved my life all those years ago…had good in her" Snow explained, her eyes expressed sorrow the way that her step-mother had changed since the day she was saved was no pleasing and Snow wished that the old Queen would go back to her kind-hearted ways,

"That woman lost much. And now she's gone" The woman spat, she knew that if she went back to her old ways she may lose Lily and that was a sacrifice she wasn't willing to make; having Lily taken from her was her worst nightmare and she had been trying the whole of her daughter's life to stop it from happening.

"Maybe. But as hard as you've tried to bury her, I think she's still inside you."

"No, she's not" Regina stated,

"All you need…" Snow started as she pulled a key out her pocket and slipped it into the locked which was keeping the cell door shut, she pulled the lock off and pushed the door open "Is someone to help you let her out"

"What are you doing?" Regina asked in confusion, it was unclear why Snow was doing this; the girl's stepmother started to wonder whether there really was trouble with the Prince

"I'm letting the woman who saved my life go. This is a chance to start fresh, Regina. To leave the evil behind in this cell." Snow said as the evil queen stood up from her place by the table and walked towards the door that kept her a prisoner for so long,

"Just like that?" Regina asked,

"Just like that" Snow smiled as Regina proceeded out of the cell, they walked a small distance away from the prison when Regina turned around and grabbed Snow's neck pushing her forcefully against the wall,

"You make change sound so easy" Regina hissed, Snow quickly pulled the dagger from her sleeve but the Evil woman realised and snatched the dagger from her rival,

"Did you really think this would protect you? Since I can't use magic, I can think of no better way than to kill you with the blade you had meant for me. Goodbye, Snow White." Regina smiled,

"No…" Snow muttered with the small amount of breath that she could muster up, Regina plunged the small dagger deep into Snow's stomach

"Yes…" Regina smiled twisting the piece of metal watching her rival's face flinch in pain; the woman couldn't think of anything other than life without Snow white at this point. Regina could finally focus everything on Lily, on making her daughter happy and safe in her kingdom, in the kingdom that had not threat of Snow white and her daft prince.

"No." Snow said shaking her head, the old Queen looked down to the wound as she pulled the dagger from Snow's body; there was no blood around on the wound or on the dagger. Her thoughts turned sour as she watched the hole the dagger made close up,

"That's impossible" Regina gasped,

"No, that's magic." Snow sighed knowing that her experiment to see if Regina would turn good failed, her prince and several guards came up the stairs towards the two women,

"And this time, it wasn't thanks to fairies" Charming smiled holding up the blindfold that had been used during the failed execution, "Rumplestilskin. He took one of your hairs from this, and used it to fashion a protection spell."

"No…" Regina gasped, knowing the implications of the spell

"Now there's nothing you can do in this land to hurt Snow or me. You're powerless against us" Charming explained,

"You tricked me"

"It wasn't a trick. It was a test – one that I had truly hoped you'd pass." Snow sighed, realising that maybe there was no helping Regina, maybe the evil had, now, completely taken over

"We wanted to give you a chance to change, Regina" Charming said,

"Regina, you are banished. Banished to live alone with your misery" Snow stated.

"As long as you're alive in this world, you can't hurt us" Charming reiterated,

"You saved my life once, and now I've saved yours. So we're even. And if you ever try to hurt anyone in my kingdom again, I will kill you." Snow explained before Regina was escorted out of the castle, Regina stood looking at the world around her; everything she'd worked for, everything that the war had been about was gone. No longer could she kill snow white, no longer could she cause her enemy misery; she was destined for a life of living in her own hatred for snow white and not being able to enact revenge on her for the death of her beloved Daniel. Snow would never pay for taking away her fiancée and Lily's father; snow would never know pain like seeing your daughter looking at her dead father in a coffin. These thoughts hurt Regina; she couldn't understand why everything was happening to her, why good always won. It took a while for Regina to move from the space where she stood she waved her hand and due to being out of the prison that restricted her magic she was magically transported to her room next to her chambers. Regina's vision landed on the floor in front of her, she still didn't quite believe that she could no longer hurt Snow white,

* * *

"Momma…?" Lily muttered under her breath trying not to alarm the person standing in the middle of the room, whether it was or wasn't her mother, however there was no response; Regina had zoned out…

"Grandpa I'm worried about Momma" Lily sighed as the two wondered through the palace,

"Why, my dear?" Henry asked,

"She's only talked to you since she came from wherever she was" the girl explained playing with the ring around her neck

"Your mother is just having a difficult time at the moment" The man said making an excuse for his daughter, Regina had been quite angry since; magic had been flowing out without notice due to her non-stop anger and she'd broken so much including her huntsman's arm. Both the grandfather and the mother decided it would be best for Lily and her safety for her to be kept away,

"But surely it would be made better if I were to talk to her" Lily suggested,

"Darling, everyone best leave her. She has been very upset and wants to be on her own" The Valet sighed, trying to make yet another excuse; the child wanted so badly to see her mother but yet wasn't practical.

"Why do I feel like she doesn't want to speak to me? Like you are making excuses for her" Lily asked with part of her breaking heart showing through her voice, she didn't understand why her grandfather was making all these different excuses but every time a new excuse came into existence it became more obvious that they may be lies,

"I'm only telling what I know" Henry snapped stopping quickly and standing in front of his granddaughter, who abruptly stopped too "Lily your mother loves you, she just doesn't want you to see her hurt; her hurt makes her want to be on her own. We must respect her wishes my child"

Lily jumped slightly at his harsh tone but soon took his explanations into consideration and nodded silently, she proceeded onwards past her grandfather only to be greeted by Rumplestilskin

"What do you want?" Henry asked pacing quickly past of his granddaughter and standing in front of her shielding her from the scaly beast,

"I want to speak to your daughter" Rumple said, pointing a shrivelled long finger at the old man. Henry nodded slightly and then moved his arm in the direction of Regina's room so the beast like man could go up, Lily looked to the floor as she wondered now why Rumplestilskin could see her mother when she was upset yet Lily couldn't see her. She didn't realise that her grandfather had walked away leaving her stood in one of the corridors of the palace on her own. Henry walked up the stairs behind the dark one, ready to introduce him to the Queen,

The Queen stood looking at her reflective mirror in her chambers, anger was again brewing up inside of her; she often found magic lashing out of her making things fly across the room and break,

"You have a visitor" Henry stated walking through the arched doorway,

"Who?" Regina asked as her father looked to the door to see then man no longer there, instead he was sat on the chair behind Regina,

"You need to ask? What other friends do you have, dearie?" Rumple asked in return surprising Regina and her father, they turned around to see his sat upright looking very pleased with himself

"You're no friend. Have you come to relish my suffering?" The Queen spat as her father left the room,

"I thought you'd want someone to help raise your spirits. Especially on a day like today." Rumple got up from his seat and slowly started to walk over to Regina,

"What's so special about today?" Regina asked,

"Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding, of course. Didn't you get an invitation? Me neither. Still, nice to be able to see them declare their t_woo_ love in front of their entire kingdom. A happy ending after all."

"And, because of you, there's nothing I can do to stop it. No way to harm them in this land ever again." Regina hissed remembering the fact that this beast helped her enemies to create a way to stop her from hurting them,

"Yes. Yes, I suppose that's true… In this land." Rumple smiled,

"What?"

"The deal I made was explicit. You can never harm them in _this_ land. Now, were you to bring them to another land… Well…" Rumple explained causing the Queen to smile in realization, "Told you I was your friend" Rumple grinned before disappearing in a puff of large red smoke.

"Father? Bring my carriage. I have a wedding to get to." Regina called, smiling at the thought of her new way of revenge. This revenge would be worse than any others… **I will destroy her happiness…**

* * *

**Sorry this update has taken over two weeks/3 **

**I've had complete writers block but it's done now and I hope I made up for the long wait! The curse is nearly here though… ;) but anyways please read my new story: **

_**It's not always that Easy**_

**Please read, favourite and Review both stories? Love you all :* **

**And hopefully I will have my next update up by Saturday since I will be going away then **

**Thankkssssss lovelies! **


	16. Chapter 16

Regina paced down the corridor of her enemy's castle grinning at the thought of the curse Rumplestilskin gave her; it would bring her the happiness she needed. The woman and her daughter could live together with Lily still hidden and everything would be better. She got to the door and breathed in heavily before pushing the doors to the great hall open; she observed the wedding that had now stopped with a gasp to look at her.

"Sorry I'm late" The Queen smiled, as she started to quickly pace up towards the newly married couple; she pushed her hands out using magic to force some guards away from her as they came speeding towards her, daggers pointed in her direction.

"It's the Queen. Run!" Doc shouted quickly turning away so he had no eye contact with the Queen, just in case; Snow drew her husband's sword from its holder and pointed it at her enemy.

"She's not the Queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch" Snow spat,

"No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level. There's no need." Charming muttered into snows ear slowly guiding the sword downwards so that the tip pointed to the floor; when he knew it was safe and could feel is lover's grip on the weapon loosen he tugged it from her grip. "You're wasting your time. You've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding"

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift" The Evil Queen grinned knowing the true potential of this gift;

"We want nothing from you" Snow stated knowing it would be something deadly

"But you shall have it! My gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do" Regina explained pacing across the room scanning every single fear stricken face as the guests covered their eyes thinking that the prevention of eye contact would affect her new rise to power and act of vengeance. Regina turned to the door and started to make her way out, she had nothing more to say to the couple; they would live in fear now, in fear of her curse.

"Hey!" The prince called causing the old queen to turn to face him; he flung his long cutlass at the woman hoping for it hit her and end all the misery that she was bringing. Regina watched the sharp object fly towards her and with a flick of her wrist she had disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke, it was when their enemy disappeared that the newly married couple started to regret letting their enemy live.

Regina huffed as she looked in front of her at the image of her castle that was starting to become clear through the cloud around her, when the smoke had left she looked behind her at the sword that had flown into a pillar and now was vibrating due to the force that it was thrown at.

"Would you like something to drink?" The woman's father asked as he wondered ever nearer to her as the smoke cleared,

"Do I look like I need a drink?" Regina spat, Henry was taken aback with the reaction his daughter had expressed by his question; he did not mean to it to be a question to cause harm,

"I was only trying to help" Henry hummed looking at the floor, he picked the drink off the tray as he knew his Queen would still want to drink it; Regina reached for the glass and took it off her father,

"Thank you" She sighed,

"Now, that was an awfully big threat. Destroy everyone's happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?" The Mirror asked,

"The dark curse" Regina smiled evilly with the tip of the glass at her lip she imagined the smoke of the curse rapidly rolling over the realm,

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" The Valet asked,

"But you said you'd never use it" The Mirror gasped, he looked at the woman's father who was looking at his daughter with distress they both knew that if the curse was ever broken Regina would lose all; including her daughter. Lily wouldn't be impressed with her mother for taking her away from their home; she wouldn't be impressed with the control that Regina would put over her daughter in this new land. Everyone knew that the Queen would re-hide Lily and keep her again as far away from all of them as she could

"You made a deal when you gave away that curse" Henry reasoned as he started to panic,

"You traded it away"

"She won't be happy to see you" Henry sternly said remembering the two villain's last encounter with each other

"Since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but mine? Prepare the carriage. We're going to the forbidden fortress" Regina ordered, nobody dared to argue with her anymore it was a matter that obviously the Queen had decided on and she always stuck at her decisions.

"Lily no" The huntsman shouted running in the room behind the girl, he huffed and put his intact hand to his head knowing that the Queen would be happy about the intrusion,

"What is going on?" Regina angrily asked turning around; she gasped as she saw her daughter looking frightened and hurt, she'd forgotten how long she'd kept the child away and not did she think once how it must have affected Lily.

"Momma why have you been keeping me away? These two always tell me but I know that they are just excuses, I don't know why but you don't want to see me" Lily muttered as a tear lodged itself in the corner of her eye

"I just didn't want you to see me hurt-" Regina reasoned pacing quickly forward,

"I'm sick of all these lies, why can't you ever tell me what's going on? I can handle it, there's a reason behind you pushing me away and there's a better reason behind the huntsman's broken arm, _He fell over and landed on his arm _doesn't quite cut it for me" Lily shouted, she'd never shouted at her mother, or anyone else for that matter and it was scaring her slightly but she knew that it had to be done. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she started to let out the hurt that had been building up

"Lily?!" Regina exclaimed stopping in her tracks, she looked behind her taking a second to look at each man in the room; all looked shocked as well. Nobody had seen Lily do anything like this before

"You all lie to me and I hate it, I hate that you can't tell me what's actually going on; everybody in this… palace knows apart from me and it's _my _mother doing whatever! Even when those people took you I wasn't allowed to know any more than that, I was so worried and nobody cared! Everyone knows that I'm reliant on you Momma so why are you pushing me away? Am I doing something wrong? Am I something you don't want me to be because I can change, I just want you to love me" Lily cried, with a few sniffs in the middle. The girl placed her head in her hands as she felt her knee's buckled, "Daddy what's happening?" she muttered

"Oh Lils" The huntsman gasped quickly running over to her, he kneeled on the floor and with his spare hand he pulled her only his lap; wrapping his arms around her, he used his uninjured arm to pull her close as she tucked herself in his body and cried into his chest. Regina however was stunned to the space, she looked into the same spot completely destroyed by what had just happened; she had never contemplated what kind of affect her recent depression had on her daughter. She never meant to hurt her Lily so badly.

"Regina?" Henry asked slowly walking up to his daughter after noticing the crushed look she had on her face, he looked quickly behind him at the two figures on the floor before taking his daughter into an embrace. It was hard for any parent to receive that from their child let alone Regina getting it from his grandson and he knew it, Regina had always tried to tell his wife how she felt so Cora was used to responding and twisting the response to make the woman respect her. However the Queen was not so adept at having her daughter voice her opinion especially one like that, her father felt bad for Lily but he knew this would scar the mother for a while.

"Shhh baby, its ok" The huntsman cooed, he slipped his broken arm behind the girl's back and the other under her legs; he breathed in heavily knowing lifting her would hurt his arm but he needed to get her out of here before her mother lashed out again. He got up from the floor with Lily's head still tucked tightly into his chest.

The two left leaving the woman and her father stood in the middle of the room, the genie had disappeared from the mirror in the room when he could see that it was going to kick off. Regina zoned back into reality and looked at the floor where she'd last seen Lily from over her father's shoulder,

"Where did Lily go?" Regina asked, her voice broke at Lily and Henry knew that she was close to tears; he broke up the embrace and turned to look at the space where the two had previously been

"I think your huntsman wanted to get her out of here just in case you got angry again, he's a bit wary since you … Broke his arm" Henry muttered looking back up at his beloved child

"Daddy, I'm like mother aren't I? All I wanted to do is keep her safe and do what's right for her but I'm just pushing her away. Daddy I don't want to lose her" Regina sobbed, as a rare tear sunk down her cheek,

"She's just upset because it's been well over a month since you've seen her, she just doesn't understand why anyone would keep her away from you for that long" Henry reasoned wiping the tear from his daughters cheek,

"I wish her father was here, he'd make me so much better and he'd be much better at this then me" The mother mumbled she pushed her father lightly away as she used magic to throw a large china ornament at the wall, as it smashed she turned to the Valet, "Just get the carriage, the sooner I get the curse the better"

The huntsman clenched his teeth together tightly as he felt an intense pain running through his arm, he was almost at his Lils' room and he was nearly running. Lily looked up at the man and suddenly realised about his broken arm,

"Huntsman, why are you carrying me? Your arm" She gasped as the man slowed into a stop, he breathed in heavily lowering the child onto the floor; she pushed herself off the arms of the man and straightened herself out before looking up at the huntsman, "Does it hurt badly?" she asked when she saw the man wince when putting him arm back in the sling around his neck.

"It'll be fine Lils, It's supposed to be healed soon anyway" He smiled, Lily turned around and wondered into her room she went straight to her bed and pulled the covers up; she got in and a tear dripped down onto the pillow as her words come crashing back into her brain, she was so harsh, so mean.

"Lils, you only said what you had to; maybe it will make her realise now?" The man reasoned,

"I was so horrible, I feel so bad" She whimpered flicking her father's ring between her fingers

"She'll be fine, my love your mother is a strong woman; she'll be fine I promise you" The Queen's pet hummed as he climbed on top of the bedding, he stroked the child's hair pushing strands away from her face.

"I'm glad you came" Lily smiled slightly,

"What do you mean?"

"You've made it better here, you're my best friend and you make Momma happy"

"Lils, I love you like you were my sister you're so special to me I only want to see you happy. That is why I stay, why I don't leave here and die; because you are here" The huntsman explained, Lily turned around and tucked herself in the figure of the man; resting in his warmth

"I love you too big brother" She giggled. They lay in silence until Lily fell asleep, the huntsman smiled as he watched her sleep peacefully; now there was no more worry, no more unhappiness. Just happy dreams.

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRYYYY! It's taken so long for me to update this and it's so bad **** well I hope it's not but yeah… please review and tell me how it is? If it's bad I will merge it with the next chapter which I will try and get up asap ^.^ Love ya all!**


	17. Chapter 17

The Mother leant on the door frame of Lily's room; she watched on at her huntsman and daughter laughing together on the balcony. She focused on the girls face, her smile was enchanting, the queen would often spend hours watching her daughter laugh it brought her such joy. The two hadn't spoken since the outburst several weeks ago, Regina had been too nervous to say anything just in case she made anything worse. Lily had the same thoughts, she couldn't bare being lied to again and she knew that if she talked to her mother, the women would say something that would make her forget everything that had happened. That was what it was like with the Queen, the girl loved the woman and it was hard for Lily to hold a grudge against her mother. Regina looked down to a sack she had attached to her cloak, she pulled it open and beheld the small vile that sat in it. The Queen brought out the vile, smiling to herself, its purple smoke would bring sadness to the people in this world. The mother would be the only one who would remember the curse, and the deeds of Snow White; Regina would make her enemies life hell; she would pay for the murder of Daniel.

"Momma, what's that?" Lily asked as her mother looked down to her with shock filling up inside of her, not only had the mother not seen her child move from the balcony but it was also surprising that they were talking. Lily inspected the vile wondering whether Regina's answer would be a lie,

"Nothing my child" Regina smiled caressing her daughters cheek, The last thing the mother wanted Lily to know was that she was going to unleash a curse, by the time the girl knew about the curse it would be too late, she would be engulfed by the purple smoke,

"Why are you so interested in it then?" Lily sighed, rolling a hand through her hair; was this another lie?

"It's just another one of her magic spells that she's bottled up" The huntsman explained, A guard stumbled through the door,

"My Queen, there is an intruder in Belle's Cell" his face was shaken, he panicked as he knew that this was bad. The Queen's face turned to concern,

"Huntsman, keep an eye on Lily under no circumstance should you let her come to the cells" I ordered, the man nodded at my order as the mother smiled at her child, Lily smiled quickly and then looked to the floor; even if she was annoyed with her mother an intruder was present in the castle and this was no time to be wondering what was going on. Regina paced up to the Cells, opening the door to find a certain pirate hovered over my prisoner with his Hook raised is the air.

"So Pretty, yet so useless" he grinned flinging his hook down,

The woman flicked her hand, resulting in his hook flying to her hand. Hook stopped, stuck to the spot

"No not useless, she's a valuable chess piece" Regina said as she held the door to the cell open, hook in hand. He was shocked by the Queens presence the same as she was shocked by his.

"Do I look like i'm playing a game of chess?" the man looked her in the eye as she smiled evilly. The Evil Queen shut the door, keeping their convosation private and him in her sights, "My hook if you please" he beckoned for his hook, stretching out his hand to receive,

"No" She looked down at the hook and smiled. The Queen knew he would be a danger with his hook so intended to keep it

"The asking was me being a gentleman" The pirate started to slowly walk towards her,

"Is that any way to address a Queen, even a pirate should have better manners than that" The woman teased, she started to walk around him making him feel smaller "Yes, I know who you are, Captain" she looked at him, so small and weak without his petty hook. "I know why you came from neverland and I know all about the crocodile you wish to skin" she muttered before stopping infront of him,

"Then you'll also know I will stop at nothing"

"So dedicated, and resourceful" The Queen would use this man to get to her mother but he didn't know this yet "No-one has been able to fight their way past my defences before" she looked at the girl lying on the bed, "She can't help you kill Rumplestilskin hook, but I can. If you do something for me" She hooked his hook on his waistcoat and pulled the man closer to her, they looked each other in the eye, "Care to join me for a drink?".

* * *

Regina poured wine into a silver chalice, picking it up to hand to the pirate,

"Things are about to change in this world" She smiled, handing it to him "Radically" she then picked up my own drink, she would tell him off her plans, to make him trust her "I have plans to en-act a curse that will take everyone to a far off land"

"How will that help me?"

"This new realm it's a land without magic, where the Dark one will be stripped of his powers. There you don't need any magic to kill him. You can do it with a mere flick of your wrist" Little did the foolish pirate know that he wouldn't remember Rumplestilskin, let alone kill him; Regina thought. She smiled at him, this was so tempting so perfect for him, she was sure he wouldn't deny it,

"Tell me what I have to do" he mumbled as she turned away,

"There's one person I don't want to follow me to this new land, you are to see to it, that it doesn't happen"

"An assasination?" he was so interested, it was so thrilling! "Who is it you want me to dispose of?" Hook asked,

"My Mother" her mouth lifted revealing a slight grin. He looked shocked, he couldn't understand what this woman had done to the woman, he had no idea. Regina stroked the pirates hook, blessing it with one spell, "Its now enchanted" she attached the hook to his wrist, waiting for the click, "It will enable you to rip out her heart, I believe you've seen it done before" The Queen knew that Rumple had ripped out his Milah's heart hence the vengeful hate Hook had for the Dark One.

"Yes" his eyes diverted to the floor,

"The enchantment will only allow you to rip out one heart, so make sure you do it right"

"What could she have done to warrant such brutality?" Hook asked, his curiosity was not pleasing to the Queen

"Thats my buisness, yours is to kill her and bring her body back to me" she let go of his hook and he lent away putting his drink on my dressing table,

"Easy Enough, when do I set out on this murderous journey?"

"Immediately, but you won't be going alone"

* * *

Regina sent the Captain through the Mad Hatters hat portal, she smiled to herself knowing that in a small amount of time my mother would cease to exist.

"Momma, where did you send that pirate?" Lily asked, the woman turned to see here daughter standing under the arch which divided this room from the corridor,

"What makes you think he was a pirate?" The mother retaliated sitting down on her lounger, tapping the seat, prompting Lily to sit next to her. The girl sat down,

"Just a guess" Lily replied quickly, Regina smiled at her moving a piece of hair from her face.

"I wasn't sending him anywhere important darling, it's just some business" Regina grinned, blowing off her daughters reply, now was no time for an argument. The huntsman ran into the room, out of breath and looking quite scared,

"Lils, there you are" he lent on his thighs, breathing heavily

"Lily" The Evil Queen spat, she never usually corrected his silly nickname, but she did when she was annoyed with him and she certainly was annoyed with him. "Baby, go to your room? I want a word with my huntsman" Regina ordered, Lily nodded at her mother's request and departed.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry. She did that Hide and Seek trick again" The huntsman reasoned as he dragged himself slowly closer towards the woman.

"How many times has she done that now? You should not play it with her!" Regina's calm had gone, the volume of her voice had loudened, forcing her anger to show. This had happened many times now, Lily would ask to play hide and seek; he would agree and count to 100, by the time he had finished counting and tried to find her; he would realise that she had fled to see what the queen was doing.

"She begs me, I feel bad!" he was stood in front of his Queen, his breath had turned slow and normal,

"Why do you continue to indulge her in those silly games? She's 15, she's not a child! She only wants to play those games to get to me."

"She's doesn't feel that grown up to me, in my eyes she's still a child"

"She is my baby, don't you think I still see her as that small? I just know when to treat her like she is 15. Maybe you need a bit of separation from her, to make the difference clear" Regina hissed standing up, the man's eyes begged for her forgiveness,

"No, Please my Queen. I'll stop just don't restrict me from seeing her" he begged, grabbing the woman's arms, looking her in the eye "I beg you, don't do this"

"She's heard too much due to your lack of care. You need to learn" Regina sighed releasing herself from his grip, "Guards" Three guards ran into the room, "Take him and lock him in his room"

"No, Please, you can't do this, she means too much to me, please" they pulled him through the door as the Queen sat down.

* * *

Lily could hear shouting from her room and it didn't sound too good, she ran to her door and propped it open looking through the crack to see what the chaos was about. To her surprise her mother's huntsman was being dragged down the corridor and they were headed towards her; she stepped out and caught the gaze of the distressed man,

"What's going on? Where are they taking you?" the young girl asked staying by her door,

"Lils, your momma she's trying to keep me away from you. You have to talk to her" The man quickly said before the guard not holding him slapped his face, the girl gasped at the violence of the guard,

"Don't speak to her, you piece of filth" The guard spat, the huntsman could tell that this guard was enjoying being the one on top for one way too much.

"Why what happened?" Lily asked,

"She thinks I indulge you too much; she blames me doing what you ask on how many times you've listened in" The man explained scrapping his feet along the ground trying to stay near Lily for as long as possible but the guards weren't having any of it

"So this is all my fault?" the young girl huffed, looking to the ground; she didn't think she'd been that long with her head down but it was obviously long enough as when she raised her head the guards and the man were gone. She ran down the corridor towards her momma and stopped to think about what she was doing a little bit too late,

"Lily, what's wrong?" Regina asked, rushing over to her daughter. Lily froze; looking at her mother she wondered what was going on, why was life getting so bad? And was this worth an argument?

"Nothing" she sighed.

**A LEVELS ARE STRESS ON MY LIFE. **

**Literally, it's crazy! But now you have an update on this and a new story called 'I Will Never Stop', so fill ya boots! THERE'S A SNAKE IN MA BOOT**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and yeah, please review, follow and favourite. Reading my other story would be great as well! I need some opinions! **

**OMG SEASON 3 STARTED AND I NEARLY DIED AT HOW AMAZING IT WAS! **


End file.
